The Lost and the Lonely
by Asphalt-Cowgirl04
Summary: A young and homeless Chevy SUV unexpectantly arrives in Radiator Springs, where he learns that maybe there is a second chance in life. Sorry for me not updating, I've been busy
1. CH1: Rough Past

Chapter 1 - A Long Struggle

The alley was dark, cold, quiet, and dirty. Trash cans and garbage scattered the street and puddles of oil laid everywhere. Yet in this quiet alley, something stirred. A dumpster lid opened up and a large car poked its head out. After taking a peek outside of the dumpster, the car quickly jumped out. Once standing on solid ground, it stretched out its body and let out a large yawn. It then slowly drove out of the alleyway and took a peek out into the city streets. The streets were busy as usual, bustling with cars that went off to work, school, or off to do other things that cars usually do. Cars were playing games outside their homes, such as hopscotch and even the game of pick up sticks. The car sighed as he watched all of this; he wished he could enjoy these simple things. Yet even if he could, he would not have his family to enjoy it with.

When he was born, the car came into a poor family that barley had enough money to feed themselves. The worst part about this was that they were all Chevy SUV's, and food didn't come cheap for them. The family tried as hard as they could to give food to their baby and to themselves, but they couldn't keep wasting their money on extra food. They had no choice but to throw their baby out into the streets to die and nothing more. Yet he was lucky and was picked up by someone and he was brought to an orphanage, but he hated it there. Every adoption day for about 4 years, he was always excluded because he was an SUV; no one wanted him as a child. After these 4 years of neglect, he ran away from the orphanage and lived out on the streets by himself, hoping for a better life. He didn't have that much luck.

The poor little dark green Chevy Tahoe had to eat out of garbage cans and had to steal oil in order to survive on the streets. His only shelter was a dumpster that always seemed to reek the smell of dead animal every time garbage was dumped into it. Yet that wasn't the worst part of his life; it was the hate and criticism he got from other cars, just for being an SUV. When he came out of the alleyway during the day, he would always hear cars screaming out remarks like "Dirt Bag!" or "You ugly gas guzzler!" He would sometimes even go to doorways and ask for some food, but no one ever wanted to give him anything. He was normally smacked on the hood with a broom or metal pipe and cars would scream at him, "Go away you big thing!" Since he didn't remember what his parents named him, he called himself Big Thing because everyone else seemed too.

Big Thing sighed and drove out onto the open streets. Just as soon as he came out of the alleyway, high class and fancy hybrids came out from their homes, especially the Toyota Priuses, and began to yell things at him, push him around, and throw things at him. Yet, Big Thing, despite his big size, couldn't fight back because he was too skinny, weak, and sick to fight back the healthy hybrids. He let them attack him, like they did everyday, until they got bored and went back into their fancy city homes. As he watched them go into their homes, he craved the feeling of a warm and cozy house that always had food on the table. _Only in my dreams_, Big Thing thought. He sighed, collected himself, and drove of down the city streets to begin his ever so exciting day that he knew was ahead of him.

I know this chap may be depressing and boring, but it gets better and stuffs. Please give this story a chance and please review. U will make my day

DDW


	2. Kicked Out

Chapter 2 – Kicked Out 

Big Thing slowly drove down the street, ready to return home to his dumpster. A light mist sprinkled down and the moon peeked behind the clouds. It was a very peaceful night; there were no cars on the road, no gangs or anything causing any trouble. Big Thing was still suspicious, though. The last time it was this quiet and peaceful, something very bad happened him; and he didn't want it to happen again. He stood his guard until he got to the alleyway. When he knew he was safe, he let off his guard and slowly drove to his dumpster.

Big Thing was ready to get into his dumpster when he heard a noise. He jumped and to his horror, Big Thing saw a figure at the entrance of the alleyway, idling. He didn't know what to do and he began to panic. He tried to quickly jump into his dumpster, but instead while attempting so, he slipped on grease that covered the dumpster and slipped, breaking his front axle. He lay helplessly on the ground, hoping that the car at the alleyway entrance wouldn't come to hurt him. The car started to drive into the alleyway towards him and Big Thing panicked even more. He tried to stand up quickly, but his broken axle hurt to do it too fast. The car came closer and closer until it was right in front of him. The car quickly flashed on its brights, blinding the SUV. Then the car started yelling at him.

"Hey you! Get the hell out of my dumpster, yah hear! GET OUT!!!" the car yelled. Big Thing then felt a splitting and agonizing pain right on his hood. He screamed, and still blind, he ran tried to run away, but hit a wall instead. After lying there for a bit, he was able to get his eyesight back. Now having his vision back, he could now tell what the car was, a Toyota Yaris. A Yaris isn't as mean as a Prius, but they are still pretty bad and have the same hatred for SUV's. The Yaris yelled at Big Thing again.

"You'd better get the fuck outta here or I'm calling the cops!" The Yaris took a long metal pole and smacked Big Thing straight across the nose. Big Thing shot up and hobbled out of the alleyway and onto the street. The Yaris wasn't satisfied still and started chasing him until he was a couple blocks up the street. When the Yaris thought that Big Thing was far enough away from his dumpster, the little car spat on the ground and turned around back to his home. Big Thing was bleeding, hurt, tired, and very depressed. He had lost his only home.

For the next couple of weeks, Big Thing went from alleyway to alleyway to find a new dumpster where he could live. He didn't have much luck with this, since he was kicked out of every dumpster he tried to go into. Eventually, he lost hope of finding a dumpster and decided to just live in the alleyway.

The first couple days in the alleyway were fine, until rain came. The rain drenched the alleyway and made it very cold and musty. Trash was littered everywhere and disease-carrying rats ran about eating garbage. All this time living in the dirty alleyway made Big Thing sick and weak. His wounds became infected and his broken axle became worse from not being treated. It also became harder and harder for him to steal oil, so the only thing he could eat was trash, which made him even sicker. He noticed every time he coughed, blood would come out of him. Big Thing knew he would die if he stayed in the alleyway much longer. Even though he was weak and frail, the young SUV picked himself up and drove out of the alleyway, out of the city, and onto the highway. Even though he was only going 20 miles an hour and he didn't know where he was going, it was better than staying in the disease alleyway.

Big Thing drove on for miles and miles. He passed through many different cities and states, hoping to find the one place where he could be loved. He still had to eat garbage to keep going, but it made his health worse and worse.

After being on the road for many days, Big Thing started to crash. He was tried from keeping going and his health was getting worse and worse. He decided to finally get off the highway and took an exit. He thought he would be brought to a town or city road, but he found himself on another highway. He wanted to get off again, but while going along, he realized there were no real exits. There were a lot of cars on the road though, and all of them seemed to be passing him. Each one that went by him gave him a glare and would quickly speed off. Big Thing didn't really care, since he was out of it anyway.

As Big Thing kept pressing on, he thought there would never be an exit. Finally, he saw a town in front of him that seemed to be full of cars. Traffic started to build up to the entrance of the town as cars came in and out of stores. While sitting in traffic, he decided to read the town's welcome sign over and over again for entertainment. The name of the town was Radiator Springs, and the town was home to the famous Lightning McQueen. "Whose Lightning McQueen?" Big Thing asked himself as the traffic in front of him began to move.

Finally, Big Thing reached the center of the town. Sitting in the traffic totally drained him and he was ready to collapse right on the road. While driving through, he saw a gas station. "If I had to faint anywhere, it would be a gas station. Maybe the cars won't be SUV hating fucks and help me," Big Thing thought. He slowly drove up to the station, his whole body was shaking and he could feel himself growing weaker. Big Thing then saw a light green car with big fins approach him and smile at him, despite his grim appearance.

"Hey, honey, what can I help you with?" the car asked. Big Thing tried to answer, but instead of speaking, he coughed up a large amount of blood and fainted right on the spot. Cars at the gas station started screaming and running away, others stood there horrified. The green car quickly reacted to Big Thing's collapse.

"Wingo, you get Mater! Luigi, you stay here with this car, and I'll get Doc" she yelled and sped off to Doc's office.

"Yes Flo," Wingo mumbled as he went up to Mater's place.

Well, here's da second chapter, yeah...sorry if its still a little sad :( please review...and also I make pics for every chapter I do

here's the pic for chapter: here's the cover pic: 


	3. At Doc's

Chapter 3 – Doc's 

This chapter MIGHT be a little boring (depends who u are though) cause it explains a lot of things and it's a little long, but still please read and review, if u don't like this chapter, I promise the next one will be a little better :D Big Thing © me if u want to see art for this fic, just go to my deviantart page. I'm DarkDemonWithin :D

Think he will get better?" someone whispered with concern.

"He should be fine. He just needs some more work done on him and he will be back on the road in no time," whispered another. "He needs his rest now, let's go." A pair of doors closed after the voices and all was suddenly silent in the small, dark room. Big Thing was in the center of the room on a car lift sleeping, and had been for over 10 hours. Suddenly, Big Thing woke up. He began to slowly open his heavy eyes and he let out a big yawn. When he yawned, however, he coughed and hacked up a thick chunk of blood, which splattered all over the floor. He leaned over to look where it landed, but when he did, a shooting pain went down his front axle; he forgot that he had broken it. He shook his hood around, hoping to shake away the pain, but it wouldn't stop. He sighed and laid back for a second, and just then, he realizing he didn't know where he was. He started to panic. Big Thing flicked his headlights on to see around the dark room to see his surroundings. That made him panic even more.

The room, to him, was filled with torture devices of all kinds. Large machines and pointy objects of all sorts were everywhere. "They're gonna torture to me do death!" Big Thing yelled out loud. He started screaming and attempted to get off the car lift with his broken axle. When he tried to get off it, one of his tires gave out and he slipped and fell of the lift, right on his side. He squirmed around on the floor, trying to get up, but realized he couldn't without help. Just then, the doors to the room flung open, letting a burst of light in. Big Thing looked over to the doors horrified to see a car standing there in the doorway looking right at him.

"What's going on in here?!" the car yelled furiously. Big Thing didn't try to answer, but instead tried to squirm away from the car, hoping he could escape it. The car just laughed at the sight of Big Thing squirming. "Boy, you're not gonna get far doing that!" It came closer to Big Thing and he tried to squirm away again. The car was getting frustrated. "Don't worry boy, no one is gonna hurt you, I'm not gonna hurt you. I'm gonna help you get better. But first yah gotta stop running…or squirming away from me so I can help you back on the car lift." Big Thing stopped squirming and looked up at the car, but didn't say anything. The car smiled back to him and in a calm and soothing voice, he said, "Trust me." Big Thing looked into his eyes and knew that the car was telling the truth and was willing to help him. The car quickly drove over to the car lift and lowered it to the ground. He went back to Big Thing and pushed him onto the car lift, helped him stand up on it, and raised the lift back to the way it was. The car sighed when it was all done.

"Well, glad that's over with. So, boy, what's your name?" the car asked.

"Um, Big Thing," Big Thing said shyly.

"Big Thing? Well, um…Big Thing, my name is Doc Hudson. I'm gonna be your doctor for a while. Now, I'm gonna ask you just a few questions. How old are you?"

"16," Big Thing replied.

"Now, what type of car are you?"

"A Chevy Tahoe Z71 SUV, sir."

"O.K, I'm going to check out your license plate to see if you have it registered." Doc went around the back of him to get his license plate. Just then Big Thing remembered, he had no license plate. Yet, he heard Doc remove something off his rear and came back around to his front.

"What is this?" Doc asked, a little mad. He held up a license plate, but it was very small. "Was this the license plate the one you've had since when you were a baby?" Doc asked again. Big Thing got nervous; he didn't want to get in trouble for not having something he couldn't get.

"I think it is…I never even thought I had a license plate on me. I couldn't get one!" Big Thing replied, crying. Doc gave him a strange look.

"Why are you crying? I'm not gonna hurt you or anything. You just have an illegal license plate; I'll just get you a new one," Doc said calmly. Big Thing stopped crying, but said nothing back to him. Doc looked at the license plate and smiled. "Well, you're a Texas boy, aren't you?" he asked him. Big Thing looked at Doc as if he was crazy.

"Texas? I'm not from Texas! I live up North somewhere…I think it a state that starts with a M and I lived in a city that started with…um…a B?" Big Thing replied.

"You're from Massachusetts and you lived in the city of Boston?" Big Thing nodded his yes. "O.K, but you where from Texas. This license plate says so. Let's check that birth certificate of yours. Open you left door, boy." Big Thing did so and Doc checked. Yup! You're a Texas boy," Doc said and laughed. Big Thing cocked his eyebrow funny. "Alright," Doc said as he looked up at a clock that was placed on one of the room's walls, "I have to go meet someone now. I'll just check you over and I've got to book it out of here, alright?" Doc quickly examined Big Thing over. Yet when he came to his rear, he stopped.

"I didn't see this before. What is this, a scar?" Doc asked Big Thing. Big Thing froze at the mentioning of it. "Where did you get this?" Doc asked again. Big Thing sighed and knew he could not avoid the telling of this story.

"Well, one night back in Boston, it was a very quiet and calm night. There were no cars about, no gangs hanging out, nothing. I was traveling the streets to get back to my alleyway and suddenly; someone attacked me from the front. It was beating the hell out of me, and then two another cars attacked me from my sides, and they beat the hell out of me too. I didn't know what was going on; I was so disoriented. Yet, that wasn't the worst. Someone attacked me from the behind and stabbed me with something, I don't know how they did it, but they left me a scar. I was in too much pain to realize that they did at the time." Big Thing let out a sigh. "The only reason they stopped beating me up was because they heard someone coming down the street, so they left me there and I hobbled the rest of the way back to my alleyway."

"I didn't know you had it so rough boy. You don't have a home to live in?" Doc asked, thinking why anyone would live in an alleyway.

"No, I had a dumpster, but I was kicked out of that. I have no parents either, I've lived on the streets most of my life by myself." Doc sighed and looked up at the clock again.

"I'm late boy, I gotta go. I'll be back in a while. Try to get your rest, O.K?" Big Thing nodded as Doc closed the room's doors behind him. Once outside, Doc stood there for a minute, thinking.

"So that's why you're so nervous all the time, aren't you boy?" Doc whispered to himself as he drove off.


	4. On The Road Again

Chapter 4 – On the Road Again 

Sorry this chapter is a bit long and boring, I had major writing block on this one --. So yeah, still read and review and stuff……this chapter and the next will be a little eh…but it gets better after those two ;) Also, warning everyone now ahead of time...that some of these chapters will be rated M for blood and gore cause BT goes nuts and stuff. Just warning yah now. Enjoy this chap XD

For about four months, Big Thing stayed in Doc's garage. He only left to get some fresh air, but wasn't allowed to drive on the road or anything else. His axle was broken so bad that Doc didn't want him to move around a lot; that way his axle could heal faster. Doc brought him his food, tended to his injury, and entertained him. Big Thing never had such a luxury! Yet despite this great luxury, Big Thing wanted to get back on the road. He loved the feeling of his tires gliding on the asphalt and the wind in his face. Driving was the only thing that kept him sane in Boston and was the only thing he had enjoyed in life; he missed it.

One day Big Thing quietly was sitting on the car lift quietly reading a book that Doc had given him. He had gotten to the fifteenth chapter of it when Doc came into the room to give him his daily check-up. Big Thing put down the book and let Doc examine him. He checked on his bruises, cuts and how his axle was doing. Normally, Doc would grunt and roll his eyes, a sign that Big Thing hadn't gotten better, but today was different. Doc looked at Big Thing and smiled.

"Want to take a drive today?" Doc asked the SUV. Big Thing's eyes lit up with excitement.

"Yes, yes, yes!" Big Thing yelled. Doc got a little annoyed at his yelling.

"Alright, alright, calm down boy. Were just going down to Flo's to get some oil and were coming back. Your axle has gotten better but not enough that we can go out of Radiator Springs, or even go over twenty miles an hour. You gotta stay with me. Come on, let's go." Doc lowered the car lift, Big Thing carefully stepped off, and the two drove off into the busy main street of Radiator Springs.

Big Thing had never seen a place as busy as this before; even Boston didn't seem this busy. Cars were coming in and out of stores, were in stores, outside of stores, and all over the streets. While going along on the road, they had to stop a couple times due to such a large volume of cars. It took them a while to reach Flo's and when they got there, it was packed. Doc was quickly able to get a spot for two and him and Big Thing waited for the waiters to come to them. Big Thing looked over at Doc. "Has it always been this crowded?" he asked.

"No, for the longest time we had no customers at all, but thanks to Lightning McQueen he put this town back in business." Big Thing cocked his eyebrow, since he had no idea who Lightning McQueen was in any way. Doc was about to say more until two waitresses came to them. One of them was out of breath and the other was eying Big Thing.

"Hiya Doc!" said one of the waitresses. "What would you like?"

"The usual, Mia. Could you get a menu for this big guy here and get Flo for me?" Doc asked. Mia nodded and drove off and the out of breath waitress followed her. Doc chuckled. "Poor Tia, she's so out of breath. They have to go from car to car giving them their oil, and there are only two of them so that must be hard. I think Flo needs another waiter to help those two out, don't yah think?" Doc asked Big Thing. Big Thing simply nodded and looked around the gas station. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the light green car he saw the first day he came to Radiator Springs. She was talking to Mia about something and then came over to where Doc and Big Thing were.

"Hi Doc…oh my! Is this him?! Oh Doc he looks so much better than he did before!" Flo said with merriment.

"Ah yes, he does, doesn't he? Well, I've given him his rest and he will be back to his normal health soon. He's still a bit weak," Doc replied.

"So, what's your name?" Flo asked Big Thing.

"Big Thing," he told her in a nervous voice. Flo gave him a strange look.

"Your name, is Big Thing? Honey what were your parents thinking when they were naming you?" Big Thing sighed and started telling her his story. Halfway through the story, loud engine noises could be heard coming towards the town. Flo and Doc looked at each other. "Oh no, here they come," Flo said with concern.

The engine noises became louder and music could he heard blasting. Big Thing looked up the main road and saw a line of cars coming through the main town entrance. They then drove right into Flo's V8 Café and found a spot to park. There were about four of them. One was a sleek pinkish gray and had a double decker spoiler, one was a fat blue car that looked like a box, another was a car with a ladder attached to his rear end, and the last car had cheater slicks and a large supercharger. All of them were talking loudly and laughing while "Aiii Shot the DJ" was blaring. Flo was getting annoyed at their noise because they were drawing away customers from her store.

"Boys, boys!" she yelled. The music stopped and they all stared at her. "Please…would you like something to drink?" They started yelling and laughing again. "BOYS!!" Flo yelled again. "Would you like to get something to drink?"

"Sure, get us the usual Flo!" yelled the pinkish gray car. "Also make sure DJ gets 25 gallons! You know what happened last time when you gave him only 8!"

"Yes Boost," Flo muttered angrily as she drove off to get the cars their oil.

"Who are they?" Big Thing asked Doc.

"Who are they? Those are the DRH, a gang of tuner cars…and a muscle car. The pinkish car is Boost, the blue box with the stereo system is DJ, the car with the ladder spoiler is Wingo, and the orange muscle car is Snot Rod," Doc replied.

"Those are their real names?"

"No, Big Thing. Those are their nicknames. Now, I'm just warning you, those cars are not the type you want to be hanging out with. They are reckless, loud, and they push others around. I know you're not like that, boy and I don't want you to become that. They might hurt you too, but I don't know their view on SUV's. Just stay away from them, O.K?" Big Thing wasn't really listening to Doc. Those cars looked cool, seemed cool, and they were about his age. He never hanged out with anyone his age before, and hey, they might like him for all he knew. He decided to approach them.

Big Thing, despite Doc's warning, went up to the tuners. They were drinking their oil and at first, they didn't know he existed until he muttered a 'hello'. The tuners looked up and gave him a funny look. "Who do you want?" Boost asked angrily. Big Thing was about to say something but Wingo spoke before him.

"Yo! I know that guy! He was the dude who came to Radiator Springs and started coughing up blood all over the place!" Wingo yelled to his gang members. Boost's gaze shifted to him.

"What were you doing here without us?" Boost asked.

"Um…nothing important. I just went out for a drive and got some oil here, that's all. I just happened to be here when that SUV got here," Wingo replied. Boost's cringed at the word SUV and looked back up to Big Thing.

"Well, what do you want?" Boost angrily asked Big Thing again. Big Thing started to get nervous, but spoke up anyway.

"I want to be in you're gang. I mean, you guys are cool and all and I want to hang out with some kids my age…" Big Thing was interrupted by Boost's laughing.

"You, join MY gang? There's no way! You're not even tuner material. You don't even look tuned and from what it looks like, you have no talent," Boost said in a harsh tone and then got up right in his face, and whispered, "There is no way some dumb ass SUV like you is gonna get into my gang, never. I hate your type. If I ever see your face again its not gonna be pretty, got that?" Boost then backed away from him and went back to his gang. "Come on guys, let's bounce!" he yelled.

"Aw, but I'm not done with my oil yet!" DJ yelled.

"Just suck it up, DJ! You can last!" Boost yelled at him. The gang quickly formed a line and drove out of town. Big Thing watched them go and started to cry. He quickly drove back to Doc's and Doc quickly followed after him.


	5. Mattie

Bleh…sorry this chapter ish so long and boring again. I gotta explain things ; Keep reading and reviewing though. If yah want to see pics for this go to my deviantart page. You will find the link on my main page ;) Chapter 5 - Mattie 

After the encounter with the tuners, Big Thing avoided them at all costs. Whenever he heard their loud engines coming towards Radiator Springs, he would go hide at Doc's. He wanted as little contact with them as possible and he never wanted to see Boost again.

A couple weeks later after the tuner encounter, Doc finally released Big Thing from his office. He had decided that his axle was well enough and that he was in good enough health that Doc didn't always have to keep an eye out for him every day. Big Thing was free to roam Radiator Springs and was able to go for long drives with the townsfolk. He always hung out at Flo's during the day and slept in a Cozy Cone for the night; it was a perfect lifestyle for him. Yet, some days he got bored and decided to get a job, since he was in fact 16. He got a job at Flo's V8 Café to give a tire to Mia and Tia, who always seemed to be overwhelmed with the amount of customers they had to serve. With Big Thing around, they got their work done faster and more efficiently.

It was a typical morning in Radiator Springs; the morning traffic came and cars started crowding into stores. Flo's became packed in a matter of minutes, and the 3 waiters quickly went to work. Even Flo had to come out and help since there were so many cars. Big Thing found himself jumping from one customer to the next and he became quite tired, but Big Thing knew he couldn't quit and leave the girls to do everything. He still kept at it, until something caught him off guard. Out of the corner of his eye, Big Thing saw the most beautiful car he had ever seen. She was a red Chevy Impala, and from what it seemed, she was all by herself. Big Thing totally forgot about work and slowly approached the Impala to see if he could make friends with her, or even more than that.

When Big Thing went up to the Impala, he didn't know what to say. He could feel his body shake from being nervous and he felt sweat slide down his body. He sucked in some air, gulped, and let out a weak 'Hi.' The Impala looked up at him and smiled.

"Hello," she replied back to him. Noticing he was a waiter, she said, "I guess you have come to collect my drink, right?" She pushed the empty gas can to Big Thing and asked him for a check. That's not what Big Thing wanted to do, though.

"Um, I haven't come to collect your drink yet. I just wanted to, um, to…talk to you?" Big Thing said in a shaky voice.

"Talk to me? O.K, what do you want to talk about?" she asked the big SUV sweetly. Before Big Thing could talk to her, he heard Mia call out for him.

"What are you doing Big Thing? We have customers we need to serve! Come on!" Mia said angrily as she quickly went back to work. Big Thing gave a slight angry sigh and looked the Impala in the eyes.

"Listen, is there by any chance you can come visit me after my shift is over, which is about 2' o clock this afternoon? I'm really busy and I want to…" Big Thing said quickly until he was cut off.

"Talk to me? Well, I guess I can come visit you here later," she said to him softly. She quickly paid Big Thing and sighed. "I have to get going now. I'm meeting up with some of my friends, but I will come back here," she said and before Big Thing knew it, she had left Flo's. He hopped that she was coming back. He sighed and went back to work, and hoped he didn't make a fool out of himself in front of her.

Finally, which seemed like forever, it was 2'o clock; Big Thing's shift was over. He waited at Flo's for the Impala to show up. He waited and waited, but she never came. It was about 3'o clock and Big Thing was ready to give up waiting until he saw a red car zipping through traffic like crazy coming from the road that led to Tailfin Pass. The red car sped into Flo's and did a quick stop right next to Big Thing; it was the Impala.

"Sorry I'm late!" she said, out of breath. "I was hanging out with my friends and didn't realize what time it was! I tried to get here as fast as I could."

"Its O.K," Big Thing whispered to her. "Hey, you want to go for a drive and we can talk while doing so?" Big Thing asked her. He loved drives and maybe he could have some alone time with the Impala. She nodded in agreement and the two headed up into Tailfin Pass.

The two Chevy's drove on for a while and didn't speak for the longest time. Then suddenly, Big Thing said something.

"So, um, what's your name?" he said quietly, breaking the silence.

"My name is Mattie, but everyone calls me Matt for short! What about you?"

"Mines…" Big Thing struggled to get out the words, "B-big T-thing." He blushed a bit. He hated saying that his name was Big Thing to a girl. It was such a strange name, and everyone he told it too laughed at it or said it was a bad name. Yet, Mattie didn't laugh at it or bash it.

"That's an interesting name to have. It describes who you are; I mean you're a big car and all."

"Yeah…" Big Thing muttered to himself. The two kept on driving and started talking about themselves after that. The more they talked, the closer they became. Big Thing was really getting into Mattie and who she was; he learned she was from Utah and had almost the same interests as Big Thing did. Before they knew it, they started to snuggle together and after that, kiss. In just a few short hours, Mattie fell for Big Thing and Big Thing fell for Mattie.

After spending a long night up in Wheel Well, the two lovers came back down to Radiator Springs, since Big Thing had to go back to work at Flo's that morning. When the two arrived to Flo's, the two kissed and snuggled and Mattie sighed.

"Well, Biggie. That was sure some night, wasn't it?" Mattie smiled and Big Thing nodded happily. "But, I guess this is good-bye…"

"Good-bye?" Big Thing said confused. "I thought you were gonna stay here with me! Remember, we talked about it last night!"

Mattie sighed again. "I can't Biggie…I've been thinking…I have to return to Utah. My parents will go crazy if I just disappear," Mattie said, almost crying. "I don't want to leave you, but I have too. But I'll come back Biggie, and we can do this again. I don't think I have ever had this much love for a car before." The two kissed, but then Mattie pulled away. "I have to go. My friends will be worrying about me and I promised to meet up with them." She slowly drove out of Flo's and looked back at Big Thing, and drove away. Big Thing stood there, until she disappeared out of his site. He started to cry; he couldn't believe his only love had just left him. And to make matters worse, he heard the tuners coming into town.

The four tuners pulled into Flo's playing their music and being reckless and loud as they always were. Then, Boost noticed Big Thing's presence and commanded his gang to be quiet.

"Hey, would you look who it is! Its my favorite SUV!" Boost said sarcastically. He drove up to Big Thing. "I thought I told you to get lost!" Big Thing threw him a dirty look; he was not in the mood to deal with Boost today.

"This is my turf, Boost, my turf. You can't kick me off my turf," Big Thing said coldly. Boost frowned.

"Oh, your trying to be all tough now, aren't you? Look, your still not getting in my gang…" Boost was interrupted.

"Yah know what, I wasn't even thinking about it right now, but thanks for bringing it up, Boost. I still do want to get into your gang, and I will prove to you that I can get in! I'm gonna look different the next time you see me! DIFFERENT! I will become tuner material and you won't even be able to turn me down!" Big Thing yelled at him.

"Alright then tough guy. I want to see your new look by next week, got that? If your not, I'm not giving you another chance." He turned to his gang. "Let's bounce!"

"Oh come on, dude! Can't we ever just get a sip of oil here?" DJ yelled.

"Just shut up and come on!" Boost said angrily and glared at DJ. He sped off down the road and his friends followed. Big Thing watched them go, speechless. He never meant to say what he did. Big Thing was so sad about Mattie leaving he didn't even realize what words he was making come out of his mouth. How was he going to be able to tune himself in a week? Big Thing sighed, defeated and went into his Cozy Cone and didn't come out for the rest of the day.


	6. Going Under the Lights

Sorry for the long wait, guys...but I was on vacation and couldn't write anything :O So...I present to uz the 6th chapter!! (throws confetti) This is lame...anyway, enjoy :) chapter 7 will be up very soon ;)

Chapter 6 – Going Under the Lights

The next day, Big Thing slowly got out of his Cozy Cone and went to work. He was still depressed that Mattie left and that he had to tune himself in a week or he couldn't get himself into Boost's gang. When he got to Flo's, instead of picking up his serving tray and starting to serve, Big Thing pulled into one of the vacant spaces at the gas station and pouted. Flo came over to him, wondering why he wasn't starting work. When she saw his expression, she parked next to him and gave a sympathetic smile.

"What's wrong, hon?" Flo asked him sweetly. Big Thing gave a big sigh and looked at Flo.

"Well, I lost my first and probably only girlfriend, and I have to get tuned and all that to impress Boost, or I can't get into his gang!" Big Thing cried. Flo glanced at Big Thing.

"Well, I can't help you with your girlfriend, but I can help you get tuned. Come with me," she started to drive and remembered she had to watch her store. "Mia! Tia! Can you watch the gas station over for me while I take Big Thing to Ramone's?" The two girls quickly nodded and Flo began to lead Big Thing down the street.

Big Thing soon found himself in a store with large painted hoods, paint cans everywhere, and spray nozzles as well. In the center of the store, a low rider was finishing off giving a Nissan Altima a paintjob. When the car was finished and the Nissan paid him, he drove over to Flo and gave her a kiss.

"Sorry you had to wait, baby," the low rider said to Flo.

"It's alright Ramone, honey. Hey, I was wondering if you could give someone a tuning," she said and pointed to Big Thing. "You do tuning, right?" she asked. Ramone nodded.

"I can give him a makeover. I've never tuned an SUV before but I'm sure I can do it," Ramone said while examining Big Thing.

"Great, hon! I'll pay for his tuning," Flo said.

"Nah…you don't need to pay a cent; I'll tune him for free." Flo looked at Ramone, concerned. "It will be fine. I'll start on him now, and hopefully get him done by the end of the day. You should go back to the station, the girls might need you're help," Ramone concluded. Flo nodded, gave him a kiss and she left Big Thing with Ramone.

"Ready to get started, boy?" Ramone asked him. Big Thing nodded. "Just tell me what you want and I'll give it to you, O.K?" Ramone put covers over Big Thing's tires and picked up a spray nozzle. Big Thing began to describe what he wanted and Ramone listened carefully. When Ramone got all the details, he got to work.

A couple of hours later, the large crowds had left and just the residents were now hanging around at Flo's. They were all talking about their day and having a bit of oil as well. Then, all of a sudden, a noise of doors opening sounded from down the street and all the residents turned towards the noise. It was coming from Ramone's, and Ramone emerged from the doors, smiling. He then yelled, "Ladies and gentle cars! May I introduce to you the new and improved Big Thing!" He quickly drove off to the side of his shop and waited for Big Thing to come out.

There was at first a powerful engine roar and then lights emitted from inside the shop. The doors were slowly pushed open and when Big Thing came out, the townsfolk were in total awe. He had a purple flame job with a red trim. He had the letters "BT" written in red on his sides and wore a large black bandana on his hood. He had one lip and eyebrow piercing and two piercing in his left mirror. Big Thing also sported a huge, curvy spoiler that had the red lettering of "BT" on the sides of it as well. And to top it all off, Big Thing had red trimmed rims and had a dark green neon kit sported under him. He looked totally transformed that he was hardly recognizable.

"He's amazing, hon!" Flo yelled to Ramone while staring at Big Thing. "I don't even recognize him!"

"Yeah…pretty different, isn't he?" Ramone said.

"You're gonna blow those tuners away boy," Doc told the SUV. "And hey, yah got yourself tuned really fast; you still have a week before they come and check yah out."

"I know what he needs!" Sarge suddenly blurted out. "I can fix up those un toned muscles of his at my SUV Boot Camp. From what it seems, those tuners need a strong car with them, and having big muscles will prove to them that you are strong!" Sarge finished confidently.

"He's got an idea, Big Thing," Lightning McQueen told him. "They have DJ and Snot Rod, but those guys aren't strong enough to go up against an SUV like you. And there are PLENTY of SUV's in tuner groups. Gotta have a strong car to make it in the tuner world…and you may be just what they need," Lightning winked.

By the next day, Big Thing had enrolled in Sarge's SUV Boot Camp. In the camp he drove for miles and miles off road, went through obstacle courses, and lifted weights to build up his unused muscles. At first he was weak against the other SUV's, but as the week went on, he got stronger and stronger and he was musclier than ever. Sarge also roughened him up a bit, getting him ready for the harsh tuner world. He yelled at Big Thing all the time if he disobeyed or messed up and sometimes hit him if he refused to do an obstacle course. At first Big Thing didn't like how Sarge was treating him, but he got used to it eventually and became stronger mentally than ever before.

While at the camp, Big Thing met a lot of SUV's as well. A lot were like him and had many troubles with the hybrids. They told him their stories of how they were treated and how all their families suffered from hybrid tyranny. Big Thing realized he was not alone in this, but out of all their stories, no one had it worse than him.

Finally, the week was over. The tuners were coming in a matter of time to see if Big Thing was tuner material. While waiting, Big Thing was busily working at Flo's with the twins. He was quite nervous of how they would think of him and if he would be accepted into the gang. When he wasn't serving anybody, he would be pacing back and forth, with thoughts racing through his head. 'Would they like me? Am I tuner material? Was this all just a waste of time?' he thought over and over again.

After what seemed hours, loud engines and music could be heard coming into Radiator Springs. Big Thing perked up at the noises, threw his serving tray off to the side, and parked into a vacant spot at the gas station, and waited. The tuners finally pulled into Flo's and parked.

Boost looked around, not noticing him at first. "Well, where is he guys? I guess he's to afraid to show up," Boost said aloud. Big Thing was surprised they didn't see him. He quickly pulled out of his spot and drove right in front of them.

"Hey, guys," Big Thing said smoothly while showing off his huge muscles. "Thought I wouldn't show, huh?" he laughed softly. "Well, here I 'am. How am I? Am I tuner material?" He stuck his tongue out at them, exposing his tongue piercing. The tuners looked at him, astonished.

"I can't believe he did it!" Wingo whispered to DJ.

"Yeah, he's amazing!" DJ whispered back. He turned to Boost. "What do you think of him, man?"

At first Boost said nothing, and was studying the tuned SUV. He then turned to DJ. "I gotta think about it," he mumbled. His gang glared at him. They were impressed, why wasn't he?

"Yeah but Boost! He's…" Snot Rod began. Then Boost cut him off.

"We'll talk about it online tonight, around 8'o clock. I still have some thinking to do." Boost looked up at Big Thing. "Don't think you got in yet," he sneered at the SUV. He quickly commanded his gang to follow him and he took off out of Flo's, and the gang disappeared out of sight.

"Think you are in?" Tia whispered to Big Thing. Big Thing glanced over at her.

"I don't know, Tia, I don't know…" Big Thing whispered back.


	7. The Chatroom

Woot! I can put up one more chappy before school starts for meh! BT's not in this one, but I guess yah learn a little bit more about the DRH :O Anyway...enjoy and review plz

Chapter 7 – The Chat Room

Key: Boost- SilverStud88

DJ- GoodCookiez9

Wingo- PimpKing900

Snot Rod- Sr-Sneezy2

Boost quickly logged on at 8'o clock at the tuners' chat room. The other 3 were already there, talking about random things until Boost interrupted their conversation.

SilverStud88: Well, what do you guys think of that SUV?

GoodCookiez9: I liked him; he seemed pretty cool.

PimpKing900: Ditto.

Sr-Sneezy2: I think he would make a great addition to our gang, Boost!

SilverStud88: Well…I don't know…

PimpKing900: Come on man! What's wrong with you, why don't you like him?

SilverStud88: I just don't like SUV's, that's all…

GoodCookiez9: Oh come on man, we need him!

PimpKing900: Yeah…we don't have a real "tough guy". I mean, Snot Rod is pretty big and strong, but with those front tires he probably couldn't fight a guy like Big Thing's size…or even DJ's size when I think about it. And DJ isn't very quick and he can't take down cars fast.

Sr-Sneezy2: Yeah…Wings is right. And did you see the muscles on that SUV?! He looks like he can take down just about anything! He's got the tuning too, and he doesn't look as bad as you thought he would look.

SilverStud88: Yeah…but…

Sr-Sneezy2: Oh don't tell me your not letting him 'cause you're AFRAID of SUV's, are you?

GoodCoookies9: Boost, you're afraid of SUV's?

Sr-Sneezy2: Yeah, for as long I have known him he has been terrified of them.

SilverStud88: I've had bad experiences with them in the past, before I started the gang.

PimpKing900: Dude, your SERIOUS??? Wow…I never thought you would be terrified of anything! But come on, this is pathetic.

GoodCookiez9: Yeah, from what it seems, I don't think Big Things is gonna kill yah. He just wants to be in our gang.

SilverStud88: I got to think about it more…

PimpKing900: Ugh…this is so lame of yah Boost, I'll talk to yah later….

PimpKing900 Signs off 

GoodCookiez9: Yeah…gotta agree with Wingo there…

SilverStud88: But yah ALWAYS agree with Wingo --

GoodCookiez9: Yeah, I know. But still. Just get over it, he's just an SUV…hey, I'm kind of an SUV, and you let me into the gang, remember?

SilverStud88: Yeah…only 'cause Wingo wouldn't join unless you did, so I had to let you into my gang, doesn't mean I wanted to.

GoodCookiez9 signs off 

Sr-Sneezy2: He's pissed…

SilverStud9: Whatever…

Sr-Sneezy2: Hey, come on. Yah gotta let him in; we need Big Thing. More and more tuner groups are discovering the strength of SUV's and are letting them into their gangs. Without an SUV against most gangs now, we will be defenseless. They could just send out their SUV's to beat us up and we won't be able to do anything about it.

SilverStud9: Yeah…but I still gotta think about it.

Sr-Sneezy2: Say, listen. How about on Monday, which is about 2 days from now, we should all meet up at Flo's and you can tell us what your decision is then…and you can tell Big Thing at the same time. That should give yah enough time to think everything over. Oh yeah…I'm gonna be busy up till Monday, so I can't meet up with yah guys. Signing off…

Sr-Sneezy2 signs off SilverStud9 signs off 

Boost was still parked in front to his computer. He had completely pissed off DJ and Snot Rod had revealed his worst phobia, his SUV phobia. He sighed and quickly a worried expression set on his eyes. _What if Big Thing became to strong and just one day took over my gang?_ Boost thought to himself. That was his worst fear of Big Thing at the moment. _This SUV is_ _different from others, he seems to have a lot of will power. Its like he would do ANYTHING to get into my gang, no matter what it costs for him. And if he could, he could easily win over my gang members and he could take over as leader. _Other thoughts such as these ran through Boost's head as he tried to decide what he should do. He shut off his computer and quickly took off for the highway for a drive to clear his mind. When he would come back he would decide if Big Thing was in the gang or not.


	8. Uninvited Welcome

I'm sorry this chappy is REALLY long...but its just that alot of stuff goes on. This is probably the longest chapter for a story I have ever typed. Anyway, I still hope u guys enjoy. R&R please

Chapter 8 – Uninvited Welcome

It was, yet again, another busy day at Flo's V8 Café. Cars were coming in and out, and Big Thing was running back and forth from one customer to the next. While serving a customer, out of the corner of his mirror, Big Thing saw two new cars come into the café and park. He didn't see Mia or Tia tending to them, so he quickly drove over to serve the cars.

When he drove over to the two cars, they were quietly talking to each other. Big Thing quickly put their conversation on hold when he blurted out, "Welcome ya'll to Flo's V8 Café! My name is Big Thing and I will be serving yall today." He quickly gave them their menus and the two cars looked over them. As Big Thing waited patiently, he studied the cars. One of them was a silver Toyota Prius with sharp blue eyes and the other one was a dark blue Toyota Yaris with sparking emerald green eyes. _Oh no, fuel efficients_ Big Thing thought to himself. _Hopefully they won't give me a hard time._

After a few minutes of looking over their menus, the Prius and Yaris put them down and looked up at Big Thing. "I'll have the Super Frapacinno please," the Yaris muttered.

"And I'll have the Premium Lemon Shake," the Prius said coldly. Big Thing collected their menus and was about to go get their drinks, but the Prius stopped him. "Can I ask you a question before yah go?"

"Sure, what is it?" Big Thing asked.

"Well, let me introduce myself, first. My name is Shiloh and my friend here is Blu Blaze. Were looking for someone, and we think he might of come this way."

"What does he look like, Shiloh?"

"Well, to start, he's one of those disgusting gas guzzlers. He's a dark, metallic green color and he has very dark brown eyes. He's very skinny, weak, and he's basically scared of everything. He has a lot of dents on his body along with plenty of scratches. He has a slightly deep voice with a Texan accent, a broken axle, and he's about 6 and a half feet tall and 7 feet wide. BUT the most recognizable feature on him is a big, long scar that runs from the top of his rear to the bottom," Shiloh said evilly. He laughed at bit and looked over at Blu Blaze and back to Big Thing. "Yah see, I gave him that scar. One night he was off his guard and me and my friends attacked him. We were gonna kill him, finish him off, yah know? Yah see, me and my friends hate gas guzzlers and we want to rid the earth of them. I mean, they just go around, eating up all our gas and kill the environment at the same time, yah know? Anyway, we were gonna kill him because he was a pathetic and useless gas guzzler, and there was no point of him living anyway. So, my friend Blu Blaze here attacked him from the front and I attacked him from the back. I had a knife, so gabbed it deep into his metal. I was just about to kill him until he, being the massive beast that he was, reared up and I ended up letting the knife slip in my tire. Instead of the knife going deeper into him, it slid down his rear and only cut him. I was about to go at him again, but we heard a car coming, so we split." Shiloh paused. "So, if yah see him, can yah tell him we have a bit of business to finish with him? That would be great," Shiloh said and smiled. Big Thing was just staring into space, with a horrified look on his face.

"O.K, I will," Big Thing said as he slowly backed away, trying not to expose his scar. He quickly drove over to where Flo was, on the other side of the café.

"What's up hun?" Flo asked him with concern. She did not like the look on Big Thing's face.

"Yah see that Yaris and Prius over there?" Big Thing pointed. Flo nodded in response. "Well, those guys are out to get me! Hey wanna kill me!"

"Out to get you? KILL you? They don't even know you!" Flo replied in alarm.

"Yeah they do! Those are the hybrids that tortured me up in Boston! And that's the Prius that gave me the scar I bear on my rear end! He was attempting to kill me, he even told me so! He told me the entire story!" Big Thing cried.

"He didn't recognize you at all?" Flo asked.

"I guess not," Big Thing said with tears rolling out from his eyes. Flo looked at him.

"Well, maybe not. You got a new paint job, and maybe he still thinks you still look like what yah did when yah arrived in Radiator Springs." She was right. Big Thing was not at all what Shiloh had described him as. He no longer had dents and scratches all over him; Doc repaired all those. He was no longer skinny as well, but actually quite plump, since Flo fed him a lot of food. Along with that he had muscles and he wasn't as timid as he used to be; he felt strong. That's why Shiloh didn't recognize him through his paintjob, he was so different now than he was up in Boston. That made Big Thing beam with pride.

"Yall's right Flo, but if he sees my scar, he will know its me," Big Thing said quickly. Flo nodded.

"Well, just carry on and serve them. Don't let them suspect ANYTHING though. Drive with your rear facing away from them so they don't see the scar. Then everything will be O.K, O.K?" Flo said and smiled. Big Thing smiled back at her and quickly handed her Shiloh and Blu Blaze's order. Flo quickly prepared their drinks, gave them to Big Thing, and then he went out to serve them.

A while later, Shiloh and Blu Blaze had finally finished drinking their drinks. Everything was going good so far; the two fuel efficient cars didn't suspect a thing. Big Thing came over to them and started to collect the remains of their drinks. He handed Shiloh the check and the Prius started to fill it out carefully. Big Thing patiently waited, and finally Shiloh was finished. Big Thing was about to receive the check, and then suddenly, a big and alarming sound came from behind him. Big Thing jumped up with fright and turned around to see from where the noise was coming from. It was Wingo, and he was just standing there behind him with the entire gang as well. He had just revved his engine extremely loud to get Big Thing's attention. And Wingo was smiling, as if it were funny. Big Thing glared at him and his eyes suddenly grew very wide. He just realized he had exposed his scar to Shiloh and Blu Blaze.

"Why I outta," Big Thing hissed through his teeth at Wingo. He looked in his side view mirrors and saw a wicked grin appear on Shiloh's face.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? So, it was you all along! I didn't even recognize you, gas guzzler; you've changed so much…accept the scar that is." Shiloh laughed evilly. "Remember I told you I had some unfinished business with you? Let's do it now," Shiloh grinned. Big Thing stood frozen, not sure what to do at first. Then he quickly bolted out of Flo's at top speed and Shiloh and Blu Blaze followed after him.

Big Thing was driving almost 100 miles per hour down Route 66 and passing cars from left to right. Shiloh and Blu Blaze were right on his tail; they weren't letting him out of their sight. Big Thing knew he couldn't stay on Route 66 much longer, he was wasting gas and he was getting tired of going so fast; he would have to go off road, a hybrid's worst nightmare. He could loose them easily, hopefully. Big Thing suddenly slammed on his breaks. The fuel efficients, confused, flew right past him and almost crashed into a group of cars cruising on Route 66. Big Thing quickly, while the two fuel efficients were still confused by Big Thing's sudden slam on his breaks, pulled off the highway and onto a dirt road. With his off road body build, Big Thing was able to smoothly cruise over the dirt at a decent speed, and he eventually lost Shiloh and Blu Blaze.

Big Thing was still cruising along the dirt road, until he came to a dead end. He stopped and was about to throw himself into reverse until he heard something from him.

"Hello there, Big Thing." Big Thing flung his body around to the direction of the voice. It was Shiloh! _How did he catch me? _Big Thing thought._ He's not an off road vehicle!_ The SUV started to panic.

"Well, me and Blu Blaze here are ready to finish our unfinished business," Shiloh laughed. He opened his side door and Blu Blaze pulled a long sword out of him. Blu Blaze placed the sword in Shiloh's tire and the hybrid laughed as he held it up high.

"Yah see, Big Thing, I am fascinated with the old world fighting style," Shiloh said coolly. He brought the sword to his side and he began to approach Big Thing with Blu Blaze following behind him. "Instead of guns, they used swords, yah know? Death with a sword is MUCH more painful than with a gun." Shiloh rasied the sword up again and smiled. "My dad got this for me when he was in Europe. He's a rich man yah know, and he let's me do and get whatever I want. And yah see, I want to kill you, and I WILL get my way," Shiloh spat, putting the sword close to Big Thing. Big Thing was sweating, tears were rolling down his sides, and he was shaking; he had never been so frightened in his life. He was trapped.

The suddenly, out of the corner of his eye, Big Thing saw a group of cars on the far side of the dirt road. It was the tuners, watching him! _Why aren't they helping me?!_ Big Thing thought angrily. The he remembered, if he was gonna get into their gang, he was gonna have to protect them, not them protect him. Big Thing had to save his own life from Shiloh now, but he didn't know what to do, and Shiloh was still pestering him.

"And when I'm through with you, I'll put your body where no one can find it…" Shiloh continued on, but Big Thing finally just phased him out, trying to think of a way to get by him, and live. Then he got an idea. Blu Blaze. He wasn't armed and he was standing right next to Shiloh. _If I can attack Blu Blaze, I can throw Shiloh off balance and confuse him. I can take his sword... then he would have no choice but to surrender!_ Big Thing thought. It was a perfect idea, now he just had to act it out, but quickly since Shiloh was on the verge of killing him.

Big Thing, using his muscles and fast reflexes, quickly and suddenly swung his huge body into Blu Blaze's side, sending him flying into Shiloh. Shiloh went flying as well, and so did his sword. The sword fell onto the ground, making a loud clanking sound that sounded throughout the desert air. Big Thing quickly glanced over at Shiloh. He was confused and lying on the ground with Blu Blaze on top of him, but he was able to notice his sword was missing. He saw it and tried to run for it. Big Thing didn't want Shiloh's tires on that sword again, so he ran for it too. Before Shiloh could reach for it, Big Thing smacked Shiloh in the side, sending him flying again. Yet this time when Shiloh landed on the ground, he didn't attempt to get up. Big Thing picked up the sword and pointed it at Shiloh's face.

"Who's gonna kill who now?!" Big Thing yelled at Shiloh with a harsh tone. Shiloh cowered in fear now; his whole body was shaking. He knew he had been defeated.

"Yall's didn't think I would do such a thing, did yah?" Big Thing smiled. "I'm not as dumb and useless as I appear now. I'm not skinny and I'm not as timid as I used to be. You tried to kill me at a wrong time, bud. Yah should have tried harder back up in Boston." He paused. Big Thing then took the sword and pointed it closer at Shiloh's hood, and the little hybrid cringed at it and started to back away. In his deep, Texan accent, Big Thing bellowed, "Boy, yall's best get outta my town, right here right now. If I ever see your face in Radiator Springs, yall's gonna pay for it deeply." Big Thing took the sword away from Shiloh. At an instant, the hybrid scurried away. Blu Blaze, who was still a bit confused from being knocked into, sluggishly followed his friend down the dirt road and out of sight. Big Thing beamed with pride; the successfully defended himself.

Big Thing heard something coming from behind him; it was the tuners. They were all strangely smiling at him, even Boost.

"Wow, man! Yah totally whipped his ass!" yelled DJ, who was full of excitement.

"Yeah, yah took care of those no good environmentalists," Wingo said smoothly and winked.

"Yeah! Great job, Big Thing!" Snot Rod yelled, slapping Big Thing on the side. The SUV winced at the pain and quickly smiled. Everyone said something, except Boost. Then, he spoke up.

"Well, you sure showed them. I don't think even I could do that." Wingo, DJ, and Snot Rod rolled their eyes at his statement. Boost went on. "Well, after seeing this performance…you have proved yourself as a tuner. You are strong, and we are willing for you to be a part of our gang." Boost stuck out his tire. "Wanna join?"

Big Thing couldn't believe it, he was gonna be in Boost's gang! He stuck out his tire, shook it with Boost, and said in his very thick Texan accent, "Ya'lls bet I do!" The tuners laughed a bit at his accent, but said nothing.

"Well, you're kinda in. But we gotta get you initiated into the tuner world," Boost remarked. Big Thing cocked his eyebrow. "Yah gotta be accepted by ALL the tuners in this area, and what better place to go to than Nitroplois to be initiated!" Boost was jumping around with excitement. "Come on, homies, let's bounce!" He sped off down the dirt road, with his gang following him. Big Thing was so excited. He got into the gang he wanted and proved himself against Shiloh. Now he was gonna get initiated into the tuner world and see all different kinds of tuners. This was the best day Big Thing had ever had in his whole life.


	9. Initiation

Chapter 9 – Initiation 

The cruise to Nitroplois was a long drive, but the gang finally got there. The gang, lead by Boost, pulled off an exit ramp, which lead into an enormous city. Boost, DJ, Wingo, Snot Rod, and Big Thing whipped around the city streets, and eventually came to a back alleyway. It was different, for the alley didn't end, but it eventually opened up into a big open area. In this area, tuners of all shapes and sizes populated it and each seemed to be doing their own thing. Big Thing, when he first all the tuners, didn't feel like he fit in, so he tried his best not to be noticed by anyone. He saw a couple of cars approach his new friends, but he shied away from them.

"Hey DJ," came a voice. A silver Porsche with a lightning bolt paintjob rolled up to DJ and snuggled at his side. "What brings you here?" she asked.

"Well hello, Lightning," DJ said coolly to the Porsche while snuggling up next to her. "Why am I here? We got a new member who we want to recruit into the tuner world."

"Who?" came a curious voice. A beautiful sky blue tuner came over to them.

"Him, Kyo," said Boost, pointing at Big Thing.

"An SUV? Wow, I would never expect you to let such a car into your gang, Boost," Kyo replied.

"I know…but I," Boost was interrupted. A flashy Mercedes Benz with a gradation blue to black flame paint job drove over to them and spoke.

"Rumor is that a new guy is joining your gang, I hear," she said excitedly. "Who?"

Wingo pointed Big Thing out. "That's our new member, Clover. His name is Big Thing and he's going to be our gang defender for now on." The cars kept on talking about Big Thing, which made him feel awkward at first. Then he got used to it, and joined in their conversations. Another tuner came over, he had a ladder spoiler and he was yellow. He smiled when he saw Boost.

"What's up, Boost? What brings you to these parts?" the tuner asked.

"I want to initiate a new member to my gang, Nitro. Have you seen Red Hot around? I need to talk to him," Boost replied.

Nitro pointed with his tire. "See him over there by that clump of tuners over there?" Boost nodded. "Well, that's where he is. Word has it he's got a new member who's joining his gang too." Boost raised an eyebrow and then thanked Nitro. Boost whistled for his gang's attention and they drove over to where Red Hot was.

When they got to where Red Hot was, he was yelling at a gang of tuners. Big Thing wasn't sure what he was yelling at them for, but in a second the gang drove away from him in fright and down the alleyway. That wasn't a sign of any good; Red Hot seemed like a tough guy, but Big Thing knew he would have to be tougher then him to get accepted.

"Hey, Red Hot," Boost said as he drove up to him. Red Hot was a 1985 Camero with a crazy flame paintjob and a powerful engine, from what it seemed.

"Well, well. If it isn't good old Boost. I haven't seen you in the longest time, what brings you here?" Red Hot replied slyly.

"I got a new member joining my gang, and he needs to be initiated." Boost paused and looked over a Big Thing and pointed him out to Red Hot. While the muscle car was examining Big Thing, Boost quickly blurt out, "Hey, from what I've heard you have someone who is in need of initiating as well," Boost said, raising an eyebrow.

"I believe I do, Boost, I believe I do. I would love to compete with you, for, say, old times sake?" Red Hot said deeply, giving Boost an evil glare and smile.

"Sure, let's see who picked the better gang member," Boost sneered. After Boost's comment Red Hot called his initiate, who went by the name Sky. In a matter of seconds, a cute, little, and blue Chevrolet Aveo, who had a green flame outline paint job and a small spoiler came next to Red Hot's side.

"What is it Red Hot?" Sky said, smiling sweetly.

"You ready to get OFFICIALLY initiated?" the muscle car asked. She shook her hood wildly yes. "Well, see that that SUV over there, with the purple flame job? Well, you're gonna race against him to be in my gang," he told her, pointing Big Thing out. She glanced over at him, and in one second her sweet face turned into an enraged one.

"Me, race him, a gas guzzler?! How could you Red Hot?" Sky yelled at him. The muscle car didn't say anything and glanced away. "Those cars are the most putrid things ever to drive the Earth! All they do is guzzle, guzzle, guzzle and all of us fuel efficients suffer and they don't give a crap about it! It kills me to be related to such an inferior breed of car!" she snapped at Big Thing. He was shocked. Big Thing knew quite well that Chevrolets never hated other Chevrolets for what they were, EVER. What seemed to be Sky's problem? Was this what the fuel-efficient car world was turning into, cars hating cars of their own breed? Big Thing felt betrayed and hurt. Finally, Boost spoke up.

"Come on, guys! Will you all shut up and just race? I don't have all day, yah know," Boost shouted at Red Hot and Sky. The two shot back at him evil glares.

"Alright, let's go!" Red Hot yelled and drove off. Everyone followed behind him.

An hour later, Big Thing found himself on a starting line next to Sky. She wouldn't stop giving Big Thing evil looks, which made him feel uncomfortable. He was glad when Red Hot came and stood in front of them, giving racing directions. They were pretty hard to follow, since Big Thing wasn't too aware of the city, but he knew he was circuit racing at least. After Red Hot finished, another tuner stood in front of them, the starter. In a matter of seconds, the race started, Sky in front, Big Thing trailing behind.

The race so far was grueling. There were many sharp turns and a couple of times Big Thing had to race on roads with cars going the opposite way he was going. In fact, he almost crashed a couple of times by almost flipping in the turns at such high speeds and also almost had a head on collision with a Ford F150 going the other way. Sky didn't seem to have any trouble at all; she was able to get around everything a lot easier than Big Thing could. Then, all of a sudden, after a turn off of one of the city roads, things started at get straight. There were no more cars and turns or anything as such; it was just a long straightaway with only Big Thing and Sky on the road. Now he saw his chance to catch up with the Aveo. He revved his engine and picked up speed, but she must have sensed it, since she picked up the pace as well.

The finish was coming on soon; Big Thing started seeing tuners on the city sidewalks cheering him and Sky on more frequently now. He would have to pick up the pace if he was ever gonna win. He used all his eight cylinders and his two hundred and ninety-five horsepower engine and finally pushed himself right next to Sky's side. The little Aveo gave him a rather pissed off look.

"You're not gonna win this one gas guzzler! The prize is all mine!" she shouted as he flung herself into Big Thing's body. He lost his footing a bit, but was able to keep himself from being knocked down by Sky. Spectators of the race were on their tires screaming and yelling at the two racers, they really wanted to Big Thing fall. She kept ramming into him and trying to get his massive body down, but she was failing so far. Then she hit him again and he started to swerve, almost loosing his balance. Big Thing had had it with her. If she wanted to play dirty, he would play dirty. He could see the finish line; he would have to act quickly.

Big Thing took his massive body and plowed into Sky. In an instant, she was taken by surprise and lost her footing entirely. She lost control of herself and went flying towards a mass of spectators watching the race. They quickly retreated, which left her to only fling into one of the sides of a city building. Her body went into it from the side, crushing her. Big Thing didn't, frightened by what he did, didn't dare look back at Sky and flew across the finish line. Once he pulled himself to a stop, Boost, DJ, Wingo, and Snot Rod quickly drove over to him.

"Awesome race, man!" DJ yelled with excitement.

"Yeah! You showed her, Big Thing!" Snot Rod said, punching his tire in the air.

"Good thinking, I would have probably done the same if someone was banging into me like that!" Wingo laughed, the rest of the gang joining him. Boost stopped laughing and looked up at Big Thing.

"That was pretty amazing, Big Thing. I was on the edge of my tires there!" Boost said, looking a bit weary. The others nodded their hoods in agreement. Big Thing smiled. He was glad he won the race and was now officially going to be in Boost's gang, but he felt bad for Sky; he hopped he hadn't hurt her too much.

Just then, Red Hot came over to the gang, looking extremely pissed about Sky loosing. "Well, congratulations, Boost," he said angrily, "He's officially in your gang, and one of us." He looked over at Big Thing, giving him an evil glare and quickly drove off to where Sky had crashed. Boost, raised his hood high.

"We showed him, alright. He thinks he's all high and mighty, but not anymore!" Boost laughed, staring after Red Hot. Then he quickly looked up at Big Thing. "So anyway, now that you are officially in our gang, we normally do whatever the new gang member wants to do. I know it's strange, but it normally keeps members in, sometimes. What do you want to do? We can do whatever yah want," Boost said and winked.

Big Thing had to think for a moment. There were so many places he wanted to go. Then he thought of one. "Texas. I was born there, so I kinda want to see what its like, since I've never been there before," Big Thing smiled. Boost raised an eyebrow.

"Texas it is! Come on, let's bounce!" Boost yelled to his gang as they took off down the alleyway. When they were leaving, Big Thing got to take a good look at Sky. She was still in her crash spot, with her side totaled, her windshield shattered and it looked like she had the most broken spirit ever. When she saw Big Thing leaving, Sky gave him the deadliest glare he had ever seen anyone give him. He shivered when he saw it, and quickly sprinted down the alleyway after his gang, hopping to never see that blue Aveo again.


	10. The Gas Station

Sorry this has taken me so long to update…I've had a lot of school work to do lately. Anyway…here is chapter 10. Sorry its long, but I hope yah like :)

Chapter 10 – The Gas Station

After Big Thing's initiation into the tuner world, the gang went straight for Texas. They went from California to the Lone Star State, traveling along on the long highways and taking everything around them in, especially Big Thing. He saw places and things he had never seen before, which made him even more excited to get to Texas. The summer air and the feeling of wind on Big Thing's metal body made him feel free, free from the fuel efficient cars, free from his childhood suffering, free from Shiloh; free from all his troubles. It was one of the best and strangest feelings he had ever experienced, and he liked every moment of it.

When the gang eventually got to Texas, Big Thing took everything around him in. While studying the life and style of the Texan cars while driving along, Big Thing felt as if he was home, as if he had always meant to be there. He tried to imagine himself and his parents together in Texas. He tried to picture what they might have looked like, and thought up them as two strong looking Tahoe's, both dark green like himself. They lived on a huge tractor ranch that was 40 acres and was miles from any known town or city. He imagined his father trying to teach him how to rope a tractor, and he imagined his mother making him and his father a delicious dinner after working hard on the ranch all day. Big Thing sighed. He wished he could experience this and he wished it was true, but it wasn't. Even if he met his parents, he wouldn't recognize them and they wouldn't recognize him either. It depressed him to think such, he wondered where they could be, or even if they were still alive.

As the gang journeyed deeper into Texas and almost out into the middle of nowhere, Big Thing was still thinking of his parents. He was then suddenly ripped from his deep thoughts when he heard a loud and obnoxious groaning sound. Big Thing, in the back of the gang's pack, looked more towards the front to see who made the noise. Then he heard, "I'm hungry Boost!" It was DJ.

"We stopped a half an hour ago! You need to eat again?" Boost yelled angrily at him.

"Yeah! Oh come on Boost, please can we stop? I'm so hungry I would eat Big Thing if I could!" DJ yelled back at Boost. Big Thing's eyes grew big when he heard that. DJ was really food obsessed; he would probably do it to if he got the chance. He then heard Boost grunt in front of him.

"O.K! Fine! We'll stop again! Just stop moaning, k?" Boost shot back at him. DJ smiled happily and Wingo started to laugh randomly, as if this whole ordeal was funny.

Finally, after about an hour or so, Boost saw a gas station sitting in the middle of nowhere off to the side of the highway and pulled into it along with his gang following behind. The station was a bit dumpy, but it really didn't really matter to any of them. Boost saw a sign that said "Full Serve" on one of the filling stations and the gang waited for someone to come out of the gas station store, but no one ever did. Boost, getting angry, honked his horn, but no one still came to serve them.

"Maybe they are closed," Snot Rod told Boost. DJ's faced twisted when he heard that.

"They can't be! From what it seems, there won't be another gas station for miles, and I want to eat now!" DJ wailed. Boost shot him a glare.

"We can go into the gas station store. Maybe you have to address that you are there and maybe someone will serve us," Wingo said, a bit irritated.

"Well, we might as well go check it out. I really don't want to hear DJ moan for another 50 miles while finding another gas station," Boost muttered, rolling his eyes. He drove into the station store, along with his friends following close behind.

The inside of the gas station store was old looking and a bit smelly, but that didn't seem to bother Boost, who just wanted to keep going on his trip through Texas. There was an old Chevrolet Blazer, who was wearing an old hat on his roof and huge Texas longhorns at the tip of his hood, was sleeping behind a desk, snoring obnoxiously with drool hanging out of his mouth. No wonder why he didn't hear Boost's honking. Boost drove up to the desk, banging on it with force. "Wake up old man!" Boost yelled loudly, but the old Chevrolet wouldn't wake up. Angry, Boost tried everything to get the old man up, like honking his horn and throwing things at him, but the truck didn't wake up. Wingo, DJ, Snot Rod, and Big Thing laughed insanely at Boost's sad attempts to get the Blazer up, but he got pissed at that. Just as Boost was about to give up and leave, the gang heard a loud banging sound from behind them. It was the door to the gas station, and an old maroon Blazer, a bit older looking than the Blazer behind the counter, was standing in the doorway, looking very pissed off.

"Joe!" she yelled loudly at the old green Blazer behind the desk. He automatically woke up from his slumber in fright and drove over to her.

"Yes, Maddie?" Joe asked frantically.

"Yall's gonna help them boys or not? Were low on money Joe, yall's know that, right? We need it!" Mattie yelled at him. Joe said nothing and looked around the room, trying to avoid eye contact with the mad maroon Blazer. Then she turned around and looked over at the gang sweetly. "I'm sorry boys for my husband not being a able to serve yall's right away. I'll get to that right now…" Maddie soon got cut off when a loud "moo" came from somewhere outside the gas station. Maddie rolled her eyes angrily and headed away from the gang to what seemed a back door in the station store. "Them tractors are at it again! I'll take care of 'em, yall's just take care of 'em boys, yah hear Joe?" she yelled as she drove outside. Joe took one look at them and suddenly fell back to sleep again.

"Now what?" Snot Rod asked, getting tired now of waiting around. DJ, who was looking around the store, saw a "Grub and Go!" sign on top of a refrigerator in the corner. He bolted towards the refrigerator, threw its doors open, and began to eat everything he possibly could. Boost, seeing the cash register un-guarded, crept up to it, opened it, and began to take money out of it. Wingo, bored out of his mind, began to make funny faces at Joe and mocked his Texan accent. Snot Rod, tired of standing still, started creating chaos throughout the store. He jumped onto of things, knocked things over, and did possibly everything he could to wreck the place. Yet, Big Thing, being a fully initiated tuner, didn't take in any part of any chaos. He was looking at some framed pictures placed upon an old bookshelf, studying each one closely. All of the pictures were peaceful looking: one was of a beautiful ranch, the other was Joe and Maddie's wedding picture, and the other one was of them with a baby. They all looked so happy together…

Again Big Thing's thoughts were interrupted. The back door from which Maddie left through flung open, and she stood there looking more pissed off than ever. She then furiously yelled, "What is going on in here?!" All movement in the gas station stopped. DJ stopped eating, Boost stopped taking money, Wingo stopped mocking Joe, Joe had been woken up from Mattie and was staring at her blankly, Snot Rod had gotten caught in a light bulb wire from the ceiling and couldn't move, and Big Thing just continued to look at the pictures as if nothing happened.

"I want yall's out of my store, NOW!" she yelled. The tuners quickly scrambled towards the exit door, except Snot Rod and Big Thing. Maddie was getting even more furious now. " Hey you, big guy! Stop looking at them pictures and get the hell outta here…yall's have no right to look at them!" she yelled at Big Thing. Big Thing scampered away from her a bit, yet he was still interested in the pictures he saw; he wanted to find out more about them.

"They're really nice pictures!" Big Thing said to her while backing away from the mad Blazer. "Looks like yall's got a nice family right there," he said to her, pointing to the picture of her husband and baby. She looked at it quickly.

"I don't have a baby no more," Maddie grumbled at him, looking madder than ever.

"Not anymore?" Big Thing asked, interested. When Maddie heard him say that, her angry face completely disappeared, and a sad one replaced it.

"No…"she paused, looked over at Joe with weary eyes and then back at Big Thing. "Yah see, my husband used tah own a tractor ranch in Texas long ago…the one in the picture right there. It was a beautiful ranch and my husband and I thought it would be a great place to raise a child, so I had a child. We lived there for a month after my baby was born, and then we moved. Yall's see, Joe got a great job deal up in New England where he was guaranteed to make more money, so he went for it. We sold the ranch and went up north for a better life, but we was wrong. I don't know how the guy who offered Joe a job did this, but he took ALL our money, nearly ever penny of it. We became so poor we couldn't believe it." She paused and tears started to roll down her eyes. "So…we had to get back down to Texas as fast as we could. Yet, we realized we only had enough money for ourselves, not for our baby. We…"she paused again and when she started to talk again, her voice got all choked up. "We…had to leave him behind…"she then suddenly burst into tears and started to wail. Joe stared blankly at her and decided to pick up the rest of the story where she left off.

"We left our son out on the streets so maybe someone would have a good chance of seein' him and pickin' him up," Joe said softly, letting his crying wife lean into him. "It was the most horrible thing I had to do in my life…but it had to be done." Big Thing stared at them, a little bit on his tires.

"What did he look like? Where in the North did you leave him?" Big Thing asked. Joe gave him a glare, but told him anyway.

"He was a dark green Tahoe, a 2004 Z71 model with huge brown eyes. We left him up in Boston…"Joe sighed. "Boy, if I ever got to see mah son again, I would be the happiest truck in this world, I'll tell yah. Yet, I don't know if I would recognize him if I saw him, or if he is even alive."

Big Thing's whole body froze for a moment after he heard Joe's description of his son. That's because Big Thing WAS his son. Every detail seemed to describe Big Thing exactly, since he knew no other Tahoe in Boston that Joe was talking about. Big Thing's body began to shake in excitement.

"What was his name?!" Big Thing yelled out excitingly. He wanted to find out what it was, since it had been puzzling him for years.

"Arlington Lee Jonnaha, but we liked to call him Little Arly for short," Joe sighed. _Arlington? _Big Thing thought. It was a strange name, but a lot better than Big Thing was.

"Say, from everything yall's have told me, I might actually know this guy," Big Thing said and smiled. Maddie, when she heard that, stopped crying immediately.

"You know him?! Where is he? Is he O.K?!" Maddie yelled at Big Thing.

"Well, I don't know…I said I MIGHT know him." Big Thing paused. He opened up one of his side doors and then took out the license plate he had from when he was a baby. "This look familiar to you?" Big Thing said as he held out the plate to Maddie. She examined it for a bit, then her eyes froze and she looked up at the massive SUV.

"This is my son's plate…where did you get this from?" Maddie asked, wide eyed. Big Thing looked deep into Maddie's eyes.

"I believe I'm yall's son," Big Thing said softly to her. "I'm from Boston, I'm a green 2004 Chevy Tahoe, and I never knew my parents. I've had this license plate attached on my rear for years and…" Big Thing quickly got interrupted. Maddie nearly jumped on top of him, attempting to give him a hug.

"ALRINGTON! Oh Arlington, I thought I would never see you again! I can't believe its you!" she yelled while bawling insanely, kissing him and hugging him everywhere she possibly could. Joe drove over to his son and did exactly the same thing Maddie was doing to the SUV. Big Thing hugged Maddie and Joe and started to cry insanely as well; he couldn't believe he had found his long lost parents.

Sorry this was looong D: But let me just tell everyone this, just so no one gets confused. Big Thing is a Tahoe, his parents are Blazers. The Tahoe model originated that from the Blazer model. In 1995, Chevrolet made its full size Blazers into Tahoes, and made smaller Blazer models. So Tahoes are direct descndents from Blazers, they are just a bit bigger. That's all :D


	11. Reunion

Hey everyone:) sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been kinda busy. So here is chapter 11, its a bit boring but I still hope yah enjoy Just a little warning to all...the next chapter is going to be rated MATURE and is going to be VERY long. Just letting everyone know R&R please:)

**Chapter 11- Reunion**

At this point, Big Thing's trip through Texas had officially ended. The tuners continued on and decided it was best to let Big Thing spend some alone time with his long lost parents. Once they were gone, Joe and Maddie asked how Big Thing's life was before he found them. Big Thing told them all about Boston, Shiloh and Blu Blaze, his trip to Radiator Springs…the whole story. They were fascinated by his story and how he managed to look out for himself at such a young age. Then they told Big Thing their story about the ranch and what it was like back in the "good days" before they moved up to Boston.

"…So yah see, Arlington, if we took yah with us instead of leaving yah up in Boston, yall's wouldn't have been a happy truck. We would a have been fighting for money harder than we are now and there would hardly be any food around. It costs a lot to be an SUV, yall's know," Joe explained to Big Thing. Big Thing got a bit angry at that moment, since his father never experienced the harsh world of the streets up in Boston.

"But it's better than being sick and diseased!" Big Thing yelled angrily at Joe. "Its better than being hammered on by fuel efficient cars and not eating for countless days, since food was so scarce! It's better than going down the street, looking starved and ugly, being as skinny as a rail, having yellow and chipped teeth, coughing up blood from disease and sleeping with garbage and rats, having infected wounds, and having a big scar run down you to show the shame of being out on the streets!" Big Thing turned around and showed his parents his scar. They gasped and their eyes locked on it with horror. "You have no idea what it was like to have nothing, and I mean nothing!" Big Thing yelled, breathing loudly and insanely. He stopped for a moment and turned to look at his parents in the face. They were still shocked at the scar and his sudden outburst, and they silently stood there looking at him, their eyes not blinking.

"We had no idea," Joe said, looking at his son with Maddie nodding in agreement. Big Thing calmed down a bit and sighed. How could they have known? No one knew what he had to go through, and he knew that no one would understand.

"Do you have angry outbursts like that often?" Maddie asked him, a bit nervous.

"Mom, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to lash out at you…its just…" Big Thing paused, choosing what to say next carefully. "Its nothing. Nothing is wrong with me. I don't do that often…just talking about Boston doesn't make me feel comfortable, O.K?" Big Thing smiled at his mother affectionately and nuzzled her hood, just to show everything was O.K.

"Well, son. Let's forget 'bout this whole Boston thing. We don't like to talk about it and you don't either. Say. Why don't we all go outside to the tractors and I can teach yall's how to tractor rope, Arlington. Its in your family blood to do it…I did it, your grandfather did it, your great-grandfather did it…and the list goes on. Come on, we can leave the shop for a bit, its not like cars come here anyway," Joe explained, rolling his eyes as he drove out the gas station's back door. Maddie and Big Thing followed him outside to the tractors.

"This is all I got left of my ranch, Arlington. Just two old tractors," Joe sighed. Big Thing and his parents were standing in a small paddock outside the gas station where the tractors stayed. As Joe had told him, they were indeed old tractors and they barely had much left to them. They were eating some hay that Joe and Maddie had fed them earlier and they stood there as if they had a care in the world. Joe laughed a bit at what he said before. "In fact, these even ain't mine. The car that owns this gas station let me take care of 'em for him, since he's away a lot. Just two old tractors," Joe sighed again. Then Joe quickly went over to a post on the paddock fence and picked off two lassos. He came back over to Big Thing and his wife and then handed one lasso to Big Thing and kept one for himself.

"Yah ready, Arlington?" Joe asked him. Big Thing nodded his hood quickly and smiled at his father. "Good," Joe replied. He picked up his lasso and showed Big Thing a few roping techniques and how to wrestle the tractor down to the ground once it was roped. Big Thing watched carefully and tried Joe's techniques a couple of times using a fence post, but didn't do very well. He tried again and again, but he didn't get better. Joe stopped him for a moment and thought.

"Hm…maybe it isn't the best idea to let you start out roping a fence post. Maybe yah gotta rope the real thing," Joe exclaimed.

"But dad, if I can't rope a fucking post, how am I gonna rope a tractor?" Big Thing asked him, confused.

"We'll see how it goes," Joe replied and winked. "Now listen here, son. I'm gonna open up the paddock gate and the let the tractor go free. Yall's gonna chase 'em and catch him. If yah let him get a way, I'm screwed. Got it?" Big Thing nodded nervously in reply. Joe went over to the paddock gate and opened it wide, but the tractor didn't move. Then he started whooping and hollering and yelling, which startled the tractor instantly. Within a second, the tractor quickly bolted out of the paddock. Big Thing just stared cluelessly at the tractor vanishing into the distance.

"Come on son! Go get 'em!" Joe yelled, jumping up and down like a mad car. Big Thing quickly realized what had just happened and quickly bolted off after the tractor.

After chasing the tractor for a bit, Big Thing finally caught up to it. He was nearly out of breath and ready to collapse from being extremely exhausted and from running around, but he still kept going. Joe was watching him from farther off, yelling out tactics to him as Big Thing attempted to rope the tractor. Big Thing was running on the tip of his tires and he had the lasso clenched between his teeth, ready to rope the tractor at any moment. He quickly waited till he was close enough to the tractor, took the lasso out of his mouth and threw it. The lasso perfectly set under the tractor's eye area and Big Thing finally had him roped. Yet he forgot to wrestle the tractor down to stop it from running and ended up being dragged around by the lasso, which was still stuck between his teeth. He could hear his father laughing insanely father off, and Big Thing knew he looked like a fool. He tried to pick himself up and get the tractor under control, but he couldn't. He freed the lasso from his teeth and the tractor quickly got away. He lay on the ground, panting with exhaustion and angry that he couldn't stop the tractor.

Joe had to go fetch the tractor, since Big Thing couldn't get it back successfully. When Joe brought it back, he saw Big Thing talking with Maddie about who-knows-what and laughing. Joe put the tractor back in the paddock and went over to his wife and child and grinned.

"Well there, Arlington. Yall's almost had 'em," Joe said softly. Big Thing looked over at his father, frowned and quietly nodded his hood. "Yah know, it was good for your first time; yah just gotta keep that tractor under control. Why, it took me a few months to actually rope that there tractor, and almost a year to keep it under control. I'm tellin' yah, son, yall's definitely got a half a more of a lug nut than I do." After Joe said that, Big Thing and Maddie burst into uncontrollable laugher. "Well, its kinda true…in a biological sense as well! Look at yall's! Yall's is 'bout a foot taller than I 'am! Obviously yall's gotta have more nuts than I does…" Joe paused and he started to laugh as well.

"Well…erm, dad, if that's what yall's want to believe, go right on ahead!" Big Thing laughed in reply. The three of them stood there laughing hysterically for a bit, then finally calmed down.

"Yall's crazy, yah know that?" Maddie joked. Joe was still giggling a bit and Big Thing stood there with a huge smirk on his face.

"Yeah…but we have always been crazy, right Maddie?" Joe asked her. Maddie nodded her hood happily in reply. She went over to him and nuzzled her hood with his. "Damn don't I wish it were the good old days again," Joe sighed, looking at Big Thing and then the gas station. "But at least we have our son back. Come here, Arlington," Joe said and Big Thing joined him at his side. The three stood there for a bit, not saying anything. Big Thing was just enjoying the moment he was having being with his parents again. Finally, Joe broke the silence.

"Well, I gotta get going back into the station. Don't wanna be off from our job to long Maddie, or we can loose it. Then where else would we go?" Joe sighed. Maddie nodded in agreement and they started to head back into the gas station.

"Come on, Arlington, yall's can help us, and when were done working we can go back out to the tractors O.K? And hey, we can take yah a couple of other places too," Joe said to him softly. Big Thing smiled and nodded and followed them back into the station store. It was so great to finally get to know them, and Big Thing couldn't wait for what they would do together in the future.

Yet, little did Big Thing know that soon his life would be changed forever.


	12. A Lone SUV's Last Stand

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in a while, since I've been busy -.- Anyway, this is chapter 12 and just a warning it is rated M (for blood and gore). So if u do not like that stuff I suggest yah don't read, but this chapter is important. Sorry it's so long (its 8 pages O.o) but a lot happens. Hope yah guys enjoy, R&R please.**

_Chapter 12 – A Lone SUV's Last Stand_

For the next couple of months, Big Thing went down to Texas and visited his parents every weekend. As much as they wanted to have him to stay with them, Maddie and Joe still didn't have enough money to support themselves and their own son, so they thought it was best if Big Thing would just come to visit every now and then. Every time he went to the gas station, Big Thing and his parents always had something interesting and fun to do.

One weekend, Big Thing was off to see his parents with the tuners Boost, DJ, Wingo, and Snot Rod. They had tagged along because they had nothing else better to do with their lives, and maybe spending time with Big Thing's parents could be fun. They all drove quietly down to Texas; only the hum of their engines could be heard among them. When they finally arrived at the gas station, all was quiet as well.

Big Thing went through the front door of the gas station store and looked inside. Strangely, his parents weren't there. _Odd. They're always here at this time. W__here could they be?_ Big Thing thought to himself. _Maybe they are outside with the tractors_. He went out back to where the tractor's paddocks were and was shocked at what he found. Both of the tractors were in their paddocks, laying on their sides and not moving. Big Thing inched closer to them, but only to discover that they had huge and ghastly cuts underneath their throats; both were dead.

"Whoa, man. What happened to your parent's tractors?" DJ asked Big Thing quizzically. The large SUV's face became creased with anger, and he drove over to his parent's house, cursing along the way and completely ignoring DJ's question.

"God dammit! Some little mother fuckers killed the tractors!" Big Thing yelled as he approached his parent's house. Their house was in a short driving distance to the gas station, in fact it was right next to it. Big Thing went up to the front of the house and opened the door wide, still yelling about the dead tractors. Yet, when Big Thing got inside, the place was trashed. All sorts of things were scattered and thrown all over the place, and Big Thing's parents were not anywhere to be found.

"What happened here?!" Big Thing yelled at the top of his lungs with a horrified look on his face. The tuners were parked behind him and looked into the house with blank stares.

"Maybe they went into town," Wingo suggested. "Maybe someone came buy and stole some of their stuff and killed the tractors, just to have some fun." Big Thing turned around to look at Wingo.

"Yah sure?" Big Thing asked him with concern. Wingo simply shrugged and nodded in reply and within a few seconds, the gang headed off to the near-by town.

When the gang got to the town a few miles away from the gas station, all was quiet there strangely as well. There were no cars in the streets and all the stores were completely empty. When Big Thing was in town with his parents last, he remembered that the town had been bustling with cars; something was not right.

"Talk about ghost town," Boost muttered. "Where is everyone? Is this place always like this?"

"No," Big Thing said softly. He started to drive around the town, hoping to find someone to tell him what was going on. The tuners started to look around too; they were interested.

After about an hour or so, Big Thing had not found anyone. When he thought all was lost, he heard Snot Rod yelling out that he heard a rustling noise coming from a dumpster and maybe that there was someone hiding inside. The gang quickly drove over to where Snot Rod was calling from, interested at what he might have found. When the whole gang was crowded over by the dumpster, they all looked at it blankly.

"Sure its not rats, Snots? It is a dumpster, you realize that," Boost laughed. Snot Rod rolled his eyes.

"Or a murder! What if someone jumps out of there and kills us?!" DJ yelled.

"Just open up the dumpster, dammit!" Big Thing yelled at Snot Rod. The muscle car quickly flung open the dumpster's door and the gang looked in. They were surprised what they had found. A little female Ford F-150 was curled up almost into a ball at the bottom of the dumpster, shaking uncontrollably and her eyes were filled with an almost sinister fear.

"Yall's O.K?" Big Thing asked her. She just looked up at him with her eyes, daring not to mutter a word. "What happened here? Where is everyone?" Big Thing asked in a shaky voice. He was a bit scared of her, the way she looked at him gave him the chills.

"They…they…they…took…them…away," she said in a squeaky and sad voice.

"Who? Who took who away? Where did they go?" Big Thing demanded. The F-150 was still staring at Big Thing with her demon like eyes.

"They…took…them…away…towards…the…West," she muttered, pointing her tire shakily towards the West. Big Thing stared at her for a moment, realizing that she was probably going to say no more.

"Well, um, thank yall's," Big Thing said kindly and quickly drove away and the tuners followed, leaving her behind in the dumpster. Big Thing did not like her one bit, she gave him the chills and it was probably best if he left her where she was anyway. Besides, he had to find his parent's, which was more important to him than helping out an F-150 that looked like it came out of hell.

The gang drove on for miles and miles heading West and stopping in towns along the way. All of them were strangely empty and not one car was to be found. They drove all the way to California and onto the Pacific Coast Highway, where everything seemed to be normal, for the most part.

Yet, soon enough, their journey along the Pacific Coast Highway quickly ended. A group of police cars were standing in front of a "Road Closed" sign that was stretched across the entire length of the highway. Big Thing raised an eyebrow with suspicion and drove up to the officers.

"Excuse me, but may I ask why this here road is closed off?" Big Thing asked them with his lazy Texas drawl, which had gotten worse since he was spending more time with his parents, who had lazy Texas drawls as well.

"Big crash, sir. The whole highway is shut down from this point and on," one of the officers muttered.

"Well, erm, thank yall's," Big Thing replied and drove back over to the tuners to talk to them. "Something ain't right here," Big Thing told them when he joined up with them. "We have followed the path of ghost towns all up to this point. Something's up; they're hiding something from us. Say, do any yall's know if we can get around this and onto the highway so we can see what in hell is goin' on?" Big Thing asked his friends.

"I know a way, but it requires a lot of climbing hills and stuff," Wingo suggested.

"That's fine, Wingo. Show us the way," Big Thing told him and the gang followed the tuner up into the Californian hills.

The Californian hills were filled with an immense beauty that seemed to stretch on for miles and miles. The hills were a rich and lush grass green and the grass felt good under Big Thing's tires. The air was filled with a salty and clean smell from the sea and the sun was high and bright, making a beautiful glittering affect upon the Pacific Ocean. Big Thing would have been enjoying the world around him more if he wasn't so worried about his missing parents. They were still going along and had found nothing yet; Big Thing was devastated.

"What's that up ahead?" Wingo finally whispered and pointed in his direction of interest. In the direction of Wingo's pointing tire, there was a long line or cars lined up behind a pier that stretched out into the Pacific Ocean. The gang couldn't tell what was going on or what types of cars were involved, but the situation didn't look good. The gang got closer to see what was really going on, since they had never seen such a thing like this before.

The gang was hiding behind a ridge of a hill, watching what was going on below them. There were a whole bunch of cars with guns, two were standing at the pier and the others were scattered around a long line of SUV's, guarding them. There were only 50 or some SUV's all lined up with horrified looks on their faces and glazed over eyes, just like the Ford F-150 had back in the town. Some of the cars with the guns were shouting at the SUV's and hitting them with the butts of their guns just to torture them.

"What in tarnation are they doin'?" Big Thing whispered. No one replied to him and looked at the scene with blank stares. DJ pulled out a video camera and started to tape the event with interest, just in case anyone wanted to view the event in the future. A small dark blue Nissan Pathfinder, no older than five years old, was at the head of the line shivering in fright. A fuel efficient grabbed him by the tire and started to pull him towards the pier. The young SUV shrieked and cried with fright, but the fuel efficient continued to drag him.

The Nissan was pushed onto the pier and stood over the edge, his whole body was shaking and tears flooded out of his eyes. The fuel efficient stood behind him, gun in tire and whacked the SUV with the butt of his gun and the Nissan plummeted into the ocean. The gang jumped in horror at the sigh. DJ turned off his video camera, Big Thing's eyes widened to about the size of hubcaps, Wingo closed his eyes and Snot Rod almost cried out, but Boost quickly put his tire over his friend's mouth to keep them from not being identified. Then they heard a gun shot ring out through the air, and it's ringing seemed to be dragged dreadfully throughout the Californian hills.

"They shot him," Big Thing said softly, glaring out into the ocean. The tuners followed his gaze and said nothing for a while. Then Snot Rod spoke up.

"What's happening?" he asked shakily. "They just killed a five year old, oh what in damn hell is going on?!" No one replied to his question.

"We gotta stop this," Big Thing muttered, turning to his friends. "We gotta…" he turned back to the ocean and what he saw made him freeze. He saw his parents next up in line, shaking and crying like the Nissan had done. He watched the fuel-efficient lead his parents' to the pier, cursing and yelling at them, beating them and punching them brutally._This has to be a dream, this isn't happening, this isn't happening!_ Big Thing's thoughts ran through his mind over and over again.

"Dude, aren't those your parents?!" Wingo yelled. Wingo's voice snapped Big Thing out of frozen state. He gasped, realizing this was all real and that they could die if he didn't do anything. In an instant, he took off towards his parents, hoping to save them while he still could.

"Mom! Dad!" Big Thing yelled as he bolted towards the pier. He could feel his heart thunderously beating inside of him and his lungs contracting and expanding as he galloped like a frantic horse from the Californian hills to the ocean. Everything was a blur around him, except his parents, who he could see being drawn closer and closer to the edge of the pier. "NO!" Big Thing screamed as he saw the fuel-efficient put them on the edge, raise the butt of his gun high in the air and whack them with it. Big Thing saw his parents disappear off the pier in an instant and in response he quickly picked up his pace.

The fuel-efficient was still standing on the pier, unaware of Big Thing's coming. When he turned around to find the massive car coming at him, he quickly ran off the pier and just missed getting plowed over by the SUV. Big Thing, still galloping like a frantic horse, flew across the pier and jumped hood-first off the pier and into the ocean, without thinking what the consequences could possibly be.

Just as soon as he was below the surface of the water, Big Thing saw his parents. They did not drown yet and were struggling to get to the surface, but they could not swim. Big Thing was not an excellent swimmer himself, no SUV was really, but he at least knew the basics. He paddled down towards them using his tires and got closer and closer. When Big Thing looked into his father's eyes as he approached him, he saw hope and maybe there was a chance to save him and his mom. His mother was below his father and Big Thing could not tell what condition that she was in, but he assumed she was still alive.

Big Thing reached out his tire, ready to grab his father. Joe, with the little strength he had left, grabbed onto Maddie and stretched out his tire for Big Thing's. Big Thing kept on paddling towards them to insure that he was able to grab onto his father. The pressure that Big Thing felt from the water was immense and he could feel the need for his lungs to be filled with air, but he still pressed on to save his parent's life. With his tire outstretched he was so close to his father's tire that he could feel it, though he was not that close yet. Finally, he felt his tire touch his father's and was ready to grab hold of it and bring his father and mother to surface.

Suddenly, Big Thing did not feel his father's tire against his and he saw his father begin to slip away from him. Big Thing tried desperately to swim down deeper to grab hold of his dad, but the pressure got even worse and was hurting him. He realized it wasn't his fault why his father slipped away; his father could no longer outstretch his tire since he did not have the strength to do so. The oxygen being deprived from his body had made him weaker and weaker, until his body could no longer function. Big Thing had been too late.

Big Thing looked at his parents for the last time. His mother was already dead, her eyes were lightly closed and her body was facing downward towards the depths of the ocean. His father was dying, right before his eyes. Air bubbles no longer came from his mouth and his eyes started to close as well. When Big Thing looked into his eyes for the very last time, it was as if his father was saying to him to go on with his life and his death was not his fault and him and his mother would still love their son, even through death. Finally, the old Blazer's eyes closed and he lay faintly in the water and started to sink to the bottom of the ocean along with his wife, one lying on top of the other. Once Big Thing couldn't see them anymore, he quickly swam up to the surface. Once at surface level, he gasped for air and coughed up water that had gotten trapped in his lungs. He looked around, trying to figure out where he was for a moment and Big Thing ended up finding his father's large hat that he had always worn, still sitting on the surface and on the verge of sinking. Big Thing grabbed it and quickly swam to shore, since he had hardly enough energy to swim as it was.

Back on the pier, the fuel efficients were trying to figure out where Big Thing could have come from.

"I didn't even see him!" yelled one fuel-efficient.

"Neither did I!" said another.

"O.K, O.K! Let's just forget about the whole thing and say he's dead. The more dead, the merrier! Get the next one out on the pier, would yah?" shouted an angry Ford Focus as one of the fuel efficeints grabbed the next car up in line. The car was a 2005 Toyota Tacoma, who had big blue eyes and a dark red paint job. He tried to fight being dragged onto the pier, but he eventually was anyway. He was brought to the edge, the fuel-efficient raised the butt of his gun in the air, but then suddenly he took it away from the Tacoma when he heard shouting from on the shore. He ran away, leaving the truck to look more deeply at his fate.

"What's your problem, couldn't yah see I was trying to…" the fuel-efficient paused. There was Big Thing, drenched with water and breathing very loudly and deeply.

"That thing is still alive?!" yelled the Focus. "Shoot it or something so we can finish off the rest of these guys and get more!" In response, the fuel-efficient picked up his gun and aimed for Big Thing. Yet, the SUV did not flinch and still stood there, breathing loudly and staring. "Shoot him already! Shoot 'em!" the Focus yelled again, but still the fuel-efficient could not bring himself to do it. He had killed many SUV's and trucks, this SUV should have been no different. Yet, the gaze in Big Thing's eyes was so menacing and angry and his breathing so sinister the car didn't even dare thinking of pulling the trigger.

"God dammit! Give me the gun, Warhall," the Focus yelled as he went to grab the fuel efficient's gun. Yet, as he was doing so, he turned his front bumper away from Big Thing for just a second. Within that instant, Big Thing lunged his massive body at the Ford Focus, landing right on top of him. Big Thing started to rip the Focus apart; he ripped off his hood, ripped out his windshield and opened up his belly and started to rip out his organs right from his body. Blood and organ juices spurted out everywhere and drenched Big Thing's entire body and the ground underneath him. Once he was finished turning the Focus into a scrap heap, he turned towards the other fuel efficients, who had assisted in bringing his parent's to their death. They all stood there, gazing at him with horror and fright, frozen in which the places they stood. They were shocked at the scene that they had just witnessed and they could not move since they were so afraid.

Big Thing charged at the fuel efficients and they scampered away as fast as they could, dropping their guns on the ground. Yet they were not fast enough compared to Big Thing, whose anger as a child that had been confided within him for all his life, finally exploded from within him and showed his unknown darker and evil side. Big Thing tackled every fuel efficient he possibly could and when he did, he would brutally kill them. He ripped out engines, ripped off tires and front bumpers, intestines, still beating hearts, and all different kinds of body parts of the fuel efficient cars that fell to his rage. He did what he wanted; no one could stop him.

The tuners stepped in and tried to stop him once, but it didn't work. Boost, being the leader, tried to stop him by trying to get in his way while Big Thing was attempting to take out a Honda Civic Hybrid. Instead of stopping the enraged SUV, Big Thing started to attack Boost brutally instead. Big Thing started to rip off his hood while the rest of the gang piled on top of the SUV, attempting to get him off Boost. They succeed, but their leader was critically injured and they ended up being injured as well.

In what seemed almost hours, Big Thing had killed almost every single fuel efficient, except one. He attacked the car and held it under his grip and the car shouted angrily at him, trying to save itself.

"Get off, Big Thing!" the car yelled, who ended up being the little Chevrolet Aveo, Sky. Big Thing did not listen to her shouting and did not even recognize her since he was so clouded with rage. She whined and cried but he did not get off her body. Suddenly, he flipped her over, belly up, and started to rip her apart. She screamed as Big Thing ripped off her front bumper, tearing away metal and all that was left around her mouth was her teeth and muscle. Big Thing ripped out her windshield and detached her eyeballs from it, ripped off her tongue so she wouldn't scream, ripped off her doors and her hood and then he opened up her belly with his teeth and started to rip out her insides. He took out her gas tank and all her intestines and to top it all off, he finally ripped out her still beating heart and in an instant, she died. Big Thing held her heart in his mouth, which was dripping with blood, and he looked around to see if there was anyone left to kill, but there was no one. Yet, he sensed someone. They were hiding, but he didn't know where. He drove around and sniffed the air, trying to find where his next victim would be. He finally caught the car's scent and noticed that it was hiding behind a rock. When Big Thing went behind the rock, what he saw made him even more enraged. It was Shiloh, curled up into a ball, whimpering. When he saw Big Thing, he gasped and tried to curl up into a ball more.

"Say away from me! You're mad!" Shiloh yelled, shaking. "You're mad!" Big Thing's eyes narrowed and he got down low to look at the hybrid right in the face. The blood that covered his body was dripping off him in large clumps since there was such a great amount on him. He tried to clench his teeth, but Sky's heart was in the way. He clenched his teeth harder until her heart popped in his mouth and blood splattered everywhere, getting it all over both Shiloh and Big Thing. What was left of the deflated heart he ate right in front of Shiloh's face. The hybrid tried to turn away in disgust, but couldn't, he was afraid to. Big Thing suddenly, without warning, grabbed Shiloh by the back tires and tugged him out from behind the rock. The SUV slammed the hybrid's body back up against the rock and he placed his tire right where Shiloh's throat was and squeezed it. Big Thing started to suffocate the hybrid with his tires and for the first time, the SUV spoke.

"Why do you keep doing this to me Shiloh?! Why, why, WHY?!" Big Thing screamed in his face, splattering blood all over Shiloh while pressing into his throat harder and harder. The hybrid could not reply to his question, since Big Thing was preventing him to speak. The SUV was not aware of this, however, and kept yelling at him and asking questions.

"What have I ever done to you? I never hurt you, I never even bothered you, but you just pick on me for my race, my race! You don't know how much pain I have had to bear all my life, all the hate that I have been forced to suffer with! Why do you have a desire to kill, eliminate us? We just exist and you hate us and then you go and do this to us so are you mad Shiloh, ARE YOU MAD?!!" Big Thing was pressing so hard into Shiloh that he broke the hybrid's front axle in half. "Damn if I could kill all of you fuckers, ALL OF YOU GOD DAMN FUCKERS FOR KILLING MY PARENTS I FUCKING WOULD! I would…I would…I would" Big Thing's rage quickly escaped him and turned into sorrow. He started crying and wailing and from what it seemed, came returned back to his normal self. He released his grip on Shiloh and collapsed to the ground, covering his front bumper with his tires, wailing. Shiloh, who was now on the ground, attempted to regain back his breath. Once he did, he started to cry along with Big Thing since he came so close to dying.

The two lay there for a long time, crying and wailing among the torn apart bodies of the fuel efficient around them. The SUV's and trucks waiting to be killed still stood in a line, as if they were still waiting to be handed their fate. The Toyota Tacoma on the pier was frozen and was still standing over the edge, waiting to fall into the water and drown. The tuners were standing over Boost, trying to help him.

"Man, what are we gonna do?" Snot Rod asked his fellow friends. "Boost is close to dying, Big Thing went mentally insane, there are dead fuel efficient bodies all over the place, and who knows how many SUV's were killed in this whole thing! We need to get help!"

"But none of us are well enough to possibly drive to get help! We all got the crap blown out of us by Big Thing," Wingo yelled at him.

"But Boost can die if we don't do something, he lost a lot of blood and body parts if you didn't notice…" Snot Rod was quickly interrupted by DJ.

"I'll go," DJ muttered. "I'm the most well of all of us, and Snots is right, if we do nothing Boost can die and also these SUV's need help, especially that one," he explained as he pointed at the Tacoma.

"Well if yah think yah can go, go," Wingo acknowledged. DJ nodded and quickly drove off down the Pacific Coast Highway, off to find someone who can help fix this whole mess the gang had mistakenly gotten tangled into.


	13. Final Decision

Hey everyone, sorry I haven't been updating in a while (I've been busy ;). Hope yah guys like this chapter sorry its so long agian... R&R please.

Chapter 13 – Final Decision

When the news of the occurrence of the SUV massacre got to the public, SUV's and fuel efficients became angrier at each other than ever before. Stabbing and shootings between the two races erupted throughout the entire country, since they lost both of their kinds in the whole issue. In total, the number of fuel-efficient deaths was 25, while the SUV death toll was a shocking sixty thousand.

As a result of the whole mess, a court case was to be held in New York to find out who issued the killing of over sixty thousand SUV's and what Big Thing should be charged with for killing the 25 fuel efficients. When the public got news of the court case, millions went to New York to see it.

Big Thing, while this was all happening, was sitting in a temporary holding cell. He had not moved in a couple of days and had refused to eat. He felt as if he was depressing back down to who he was back when he lived in Boston: a scrawny, powerless creature that had no ability to defend itself. He didn't like what he did; he was angry, sad and confused, but he felt like he had no control over himself when he killed the fuel efficients.

When sitting in the cell that day, Big Thing heard some unusual voices coming from outside the holding area. He then heard the door to the holding room open and a huge Hummer H1 was standing before him. He went to Big Thing's cell, opened it, pulled him out of the cell by the mirror, and dragged him out of the holding room and out into the open.

Big Thing stayed beside the H1, who had handcuffed himself to Big Thing. The Hummer lead him down a main road that was crowded with cars, and the massive gas guzzler pushed the smaller cars out of his way, quite easily. Big Thing noticed the farther down the road they got, the more massive the crowds of cars became. Soon enough a large building loomed in the distance and all different kinds of cars were swarmed around it, yelling, screaming, and throwing things at each other. As they got closer, Big Thing noticed one side was composed of gas-guzzlers, the other fuel efficients, and a walkway divided them. When they saw Big Thing approach them, the SUV side roared with cheers and shouts of joy. The fuel efficients, however, booed and swore at him. The H1 simply ignored their actions and continued to push Big Thing past them and into the courthouse.

When Big Thing entered the courthouse, he looked around him. The SUV section was to the left of him, the fuel-efficient section to the right. They were like the cars outside, but even crazier. The courthouse was buzzing with shouts and negative energy filled the room. Big Thing and the Hummer stood at the entrance door for a moment, as if they were waiting for someone. In fact, they were. A Toyota Tacoma drove up beside the Hummer and the Hummer looked over him.

"Yah sure you can take this criminal and lead him into the courthouse?" the Hummer asked the Tacoma, a bit concerned.

"Sure I can, I trust him," the Tacoma smiled as the Hummer raised an eyebrow and slowly drove off. Big Thing then found himself next to the Tacoma and from that moment, he recognized him. He was the truck that was on the pier at the SUV massacre, the one that was next to be killed. Big Thing remembered he was so shaken up on the pier that he couldn't even drive; they needed to tow him off since he was in so much shock. He seemed fine then, however.

"Yah coming?" the Tacoma asked Big Thing. Big Thing nodded nervously as the two gas-guzzlers drove towards the front of the courthouse. As they went down the isle, the SUV's and fuel efficients screamed and howled at him, flashed signs that read "Save the SUV's!" or "Kill the SUV's" depending on what side they were on. As they got closer to the judge's stand, Big Thing felt more nervous than ever. His body began to shake and a look of horror appeared on his face. The Tacoma looked at him and quickly looked away at the ground for a moment, and then he looked at the judge's stand. When they finally arrived at the stand, Big Thing went one way and the Tacoma went the other way and they stood in their correct positions until the judge arrived.

"This court is now in session!" the judge, a 1954 Lincoln Capri yelled as he entered the courthouse. The fuel efficients and SUV's quickly became quiet as the judge got up on his stand. He looked over the cars below him. There was Big Thing, the tuners, and some of the survivors of the SUV massacre on one side, while the Tacoma, Shiloh, Blu Blaze, Shiloh's mother, and Shiloh's father were on the other. Big Thing had never seen Shiloh's parents before and when he saw Shiloh's father, he was confused. His father was a 1987 BMW M5 Sedan while Shiloh was a Prius, which didn't seem quite right.

"First I would like to hear from you, tuner boys," the judge yelled as the boys came forward. They swore the oath to tell the truth and came next to the judge's stand. They told their story of how they found the massacre and what happened from their point of view. DJ showed the video he took with his camera of the little SUV that got shot to death. When the SUV section saw the video, they went up in an uproar. The judge quickly calmed them down and the tuners explained everything else they saw. Once they were done, the judge called up Blu Blaze to tell him about his connections to Shiloh and then Shiloh's mother to tell her the history of the son. Once she was done, the judge stood there thinking while the jury jotted down notes from what they heard.

"Alright, can I have Bill Rocan come to the stand, please," the judge called out. The Tacoma's mirrors perked forward as he drove up to the judge's stand. He swore to tell the truth and started to speak.

"My name is Bill Rocan, and I'm a 2005 Toyota Tacoma from the small town of Browns, Nebraska. Well, this is what happened to me. I was at home with my parents that day. My dad was watching the racing channel in his favorite spot in our living room, my mom was making chocolate chip cookies and I was playing Halo 3. Then, all of a sudden, I heard a loud knocking on the front door of our house. We weren't expecting any visitors or anything, but my dad likes answering the door, so he answered it. I heard a lot of yelling coming from downstairs and cause I was frightened, I turned off my game, locked my door and hid. I can remember hearing my mom screaming and my dad too and I thought I was safe in hiding, but then I heard someone come up the stairs. They literally tore my door down and they grabbed me and dragged me outta my room, outta the house and to the outdoors. They threw me and my parents in the back of a truck where there were a bunch of other SUV's and trucks. They looked really scared and so was I; I had never been so scared in my life. I remember sitting in that truck for the longest time and then I remember when they opened it. I felt so relieved, but then they started to drag cars out and I got scared again." Bill paused catching his breath and tears started to build up in his eyes. "Then, then they dragged me out along with my parents. But…they took them one way and they took me the other way…and," he paused again. "…and I never saw them again." He lowered back on his tires and took his eyes off all the cars in the courthouse, but he continued to speak. "Then I remembered when I was about to killed, I thought it was all over, I thought there was no hope, but then…that truck," Bill pointed at Big Thing, "…came out of knowhere and took out all of those fuel efficients. He saved my life dammit, you're my hero, man!" Bill yelled out as the SUV section started shouting and screaming again. The judge quieted them down.

"Thank you Bill, you may go back to your place now," he muttered as Bill left the side of the stand. "Now, I would like to call Arlington Lee Jonnaha to the stand." When he heard his name, Big Thing gulped as he slowly approached the stand and swore the oath.

"O.K, boy, tell me. First of all, what was on you're goddamn mind when you killed those cars might I ask?" Big Thing looked up at the judge in fright, not sure what to say.

"I don't remember nothing sir…"Big Thing started, but he was stopped.

"What you mean you don't remember killing all those cars?! Can you not remember ripping apart that Aveo girl until all that was left of her was her chassis, or not remember almost killing your friend? HOW CAN YOU NOT REMEMBER??" Big Thing still didn't know what to say. He didn't remember anything, he really didn't. All he remembered was seeing the fuel efficients ready to kill Bill, and then he found himself almost strangling Shiloh to death.

"I don't remember!" Big Thing yelled. "I don't remember at all…I swear I'm telling the whole truth and nothing but the truth your honor!" Big Thing started to cry as he spoke. "I know I'm guilty sir, I know I am and I won't deny it." He sniffled and looked away from the judge. "That's all I can tell you sir." After Big Thing had his moment, the judge let him go back to his place. At that moment, Big Thing felt like shunning himself from the world.

The judge then called Shiloh's father to the stand. The BMW slowly approached the stand; face grim and he slumped on his back tires as he swore to the oath. Once he was done, he turned towards the judge. The courthouse became quiet again.

"So Mr. Verdas. Now tell me, why was you're son at the scene of the SUV massacre?" the judge asked.

"Why, I'm not so sure myself, you're Honor. When I heard about this, I was in uttermost shock. I do not understand why my son was there; he was probably helping out his friend, Blu Blaze. I'm not too close to Blu's parents, but they might have been involved in something. From what I have heard, they do not like gas guzzlers, while I do not mind them. I swear, your Honor," Mr. Verdas snorted. "I have no involvement in this whole issue." He looked mad, as if he didn't want to be there.

"Is what your saying true, sir?" the judge asked.

"I do not tell lies, your Honor," Mr. Verdas muttered. The BMW acknowledged that he had spoken his final word and the judge let him go back to his spot.

"Shiloh Veradas, I now call you to the stand." Shiloh approached the stand at the judge's orders and swore the oath. Once he swore to it, he looked up at the judge, who had taken out a file, which was full of pictures.

"Now tell me, Shiloh. I have looked at these pictures for quite a while and I'm baffled by them!" He took the photos and showed them to Shiloh. "These are pictures of Arlington Lee that Doctor Hudson took when the SUV arrived to his town. Arlington says this was you and your friends doing. Is this true?" Shiloh tried not to look at the pictures of Big Things mutilated body, but he couldn't. The hybrid finally took his eyes off the pictures and looked at the ground.

"Yes, that was my doing," Shiloh muttered as he looked at his father and back at the judge.

"Why did you do this, boy? Why did you torture this innocent homeless SUV?" Shiloh looked at his father and then back at the judge.

"Because gas guzzlers are inferior creatures, that's why!" Shiloh yelled. "All they do is guzzle gas and take up the entire road! They smell, they are aggressive, and they have no right to live on this earth! They all must die, and what happened was a good thing, a good thing!" He paused, catched his breath and pointed at Big Thing. "I've tried to kill that truck SO MANY GODDAMN TIMES BUT I CAN NEVER KILL HIM! He was loved by no one, so no one would notice if he was missing or gone and no one would care if we killed him, stuffed in a box and threw him in the Boston Harbor! Mark my words, gas guzzler, I'VE BEEN MEANING TO DO THAT TO YOU MY WHOLE ENTIRE LIFE AND I WILL NEVER REST UNTIL THE DAY YOU FUCKING DIE, BIG THING!" Shiloh was shaking and breathing out of control. The judge quickly calmed him down and continued to ask questions; he was interested at his sudden outburst.

"So, Shiloh. Have you ever had this much hatred for gas guzzlers?" the judge asked.

"Ever since I was young, your Honor!" the Prius replied.

"Did an SUV treat you badly in order for you to hate them?"

"No sir."

"Did anyone in your family ever get hurt by an SUV?"

"No sir."

"Did someone influence you to develop a hatred towards SUV's?" Shiloh did not reply to this question.

"Well, Shiloh. Is it true? Why do you not answer this question? This court case will go nowhere if you don't answer my question," the judge gave him a cold stare. Shiloh looked nervously at the judge and then at Big Thing. He started to strike up a sweat and shake in fear.

"I cannot tell you, your Honor. I don't want them to get in trouble," Shiloh mumbled.

"Tell me now! We need to find this killer! There are sixty thousand innocent SUV's that died and they deserve respect, and we believe that respect is finding their killer!"

"I cannot tell you sir, I cannot!" Shiloh yelled, covering his hood with his tires.

"No! You must tell me, now! You know who killed these SUV's, don't you?!" As the judge exploded in anger, so did the SUV's. They screamed and shouted at Shiloh, demanding him to tell who killed their husbands, wives, children, grandparents, uncles, and aunts. They wanted to know the one who destroyed their families.

Finally, Shiloh broke down once again. "IT WAS HIM!!" Shiloh cried. "IT WAS HIM! HE MADE ME HATE SUV'S, HE WANTED ME TO GO OUT AND KILL THEM ALL, AND HE ORGANIZED THE DEATH OF ALL THOSE SUV'S! IT WAS HIM, IT WAS HIM!!" Shiloh pointed and cried as the whole courthouse went up in fury. Shiloh calmed down as all the cars yelled at the one as he accused. "Sorry dad…" he wept.

"It was you! You did this!" the judge shouted at Mr. Verdas. "You lied in court!"

"How can you prove if I did it? Just because my stepson said it, doesn't mean its true! He's a liar as well! In fact he did lie, HE DID LIE!" Mr. Verdas yelled at the judge.

"That's where I think you're wrong, sir," yelled a voice that was just entering in the courthouse. It was Doc Hudson. "I have the exact paper that Mr.Verdas signed to rent out the land in California, and the exact paper he signed to shut down the Pacific Coast Highway to kill all those innocent individuals." Doc Hudson approached the judge and gave him the papers. "A search warrant was issued for his home, and this is what we found." The judge studied each piece of paper carefully.

"Well, I'll be! See Mr. Verdas, we DO have evidence!" the judge told the BMW, shaking the papers in his face. "Is this your signature, and, in truth, did you sign these to rent out an area to kill these SUV's in secret?" Mr. Verdas, obviously caught in the act, looked at the ground and sighed.

"Yes, sir, I did everything. I taught my son to hate SUV's and I signed those papers so every single goddamn SUV could be potentially wiped off this Earth." Even though he made a harsh remark, the SUV section remained quiet.

The judge looked over at the jury, who had been sitting quietly through everything. " Jury. Now that you have heard these stories, Big Thing's and Mr.Verdas, I need you to determine if both of them are guilty of their actions or not," the judge told them. Right after he spoke, the jury got together to make a decision.

While the jury was deciding, Big Thing had stood still the entire time. He looked occasionally over at Shiloh, who was crying, huddled next to his mother. Mr.Verdas looked deeply concerned; he knew he was guilty. Bill standing there, but somewhere else, since he was staring at the ceiling the entire time during the jury's deciding. The courthouse remained silent, on the tip of their tires, waiting.

After what seemed hours, one member of the jury drove over to the judge, whispered their decision in his mirror, and quickly sat back down. The judge nodded in approval of their decision and began to speak.

"Ladies and gentlecars. The decision has been made, and I agree with the jury's decision. Both Mr.Verdas and Arlington Lee are guilty of murder." Both the SUV and fuel-efficient sections roared with anger. "But…one will go to jail, and the other will be put under the death sentence." The courthouse hushed and every car had their eyes turned on the judge, wide-eyed. Big Thing was shaking and Mr. Verdas' face was still looking concerned.

"After much decision, I have decided that…" Big Thing looked up at the judge in horror and held in his breath tight. There was a fifty percent he was going to live, or die. "…the one who will die…" Big Thing started to sweat, tears started to weld up in his eyes. He just had to know the answer, he just had to know. "…will be….Arlington." The whole courthouse froze. The SUV's eyes were wide and their mouths were gaping in uttermost shock. Big Thing was frozen as well, staring into space. This was what is was going to be and he knew he couldn't stop it. He heard cheers from the fuel efficients, since he knew that their kind won the court case. Big Thing looked over at Shiloh, who seemed too give out a breath of relief that his father wasn't going to die.

"You can't do this!" Bill suddenly yelled at the judge.

"Why? Mr. Verdas did not kill those SUV's with his own tires. Did you see what Arlington did to that Aveo girl? She was ripped to shreds…and he ate her heart! He's a mad car!" the judge yelled back at Bill.

"But Mr.Verdas is kinda like Hitler, don't yah think?" The judge's eyes widened and Bill turned towards the SUV section. "I'm sure you all know who Hitler was, right?" The SUV's nodded in reply. "Well, he never ACTUALLY killed his victims with his own tires, but he still technically killed them, right?"

"RIGHT!" a blue Ford Explorer yelled from amongst the SUV's.

"And what do we think of Hitler?" Bill yelled. The SUV section screamed and yelled at the top of their lungs, pointing at Mr.Verdas.

"He's the damned one! He's Hitler in the form of a BMW godammit!!" the Ford Explorer yelled again. The SUV section became louder and louder as negative energy filled the courthouse once again. When the judge couldn't take it anymore he called for order.

"STOP THIS!!" he yelled slamming his gavel on the stand. In a second, everything became quiet again. "This is what you think of Mr.Verdas, Bill?" Bill nodded.

"He killed sixty thousand, Arlington only killed twenty- five," Bill wrinkled his hood in disgust. The judge looked at Bill, then at Big Thing, then at Mr.Verdas, then at Shiloh, and then back at Bill again.

"You would do anything to keep this truck alive, would you?" the judge asked Bill. Bill looked at the ground, not really wanting to reply, but he shook his hook to acknowledge that that was so.

"Very well, and you have made a good point as well, young man." He looked up from Bill and back at the cars surrounding him. "It seems that my mind has been changed. This will be my final sentence and I will not change it once it is made. Arlington…" he looked at the SUV. "This car has saved your life," he said, pointing at Bill. "You will be given a life sentence in prison, and you will go to the Florence ADMAX prison, one of the top high security prisons in the nation. Mr. Verdas, you will be put to death by lethal injection. And Shiloh, you will go to a reform school, where someone can slap some sense into you." He took out his gavel and slapped it against the stand. "The final decision have been made, the accused have been accused, and I now call this court case closed." The judge got off from the stand and quickly left the courthouse without hesitation. A few guards came and handcuffed Big Thing and Mr.Verdas. A few more guards came and surrounded Shiloh, his mom, Bill, and Doc Hudson and they escorted them out of the courthouse.

As Big Thing was leaving the courthouse, the SUV's cheered for him for they for once had won a victory. He tried not to look at any of them and kept his eyes on the ground, shameful for everything that had happened.

Big Thing watched Mr. Verdas come out of the courthouse. When the SUV's saw him, all was silent. Their cold, hard stares were fixed on the BMW as he continued down the path to the police car.

Suddenly, an SUV came out from the crowd and attacked Mr.Verdas. He pushed the guard out of the way without trouble and began to wrestle the BMW. More and more SUV's joined him in attacking their killer as their anger and rage exploded from them. Blood was being spurted everywhere and guts were flung in all directions as the SUV's continued their attack. Shiloh and his mother screamed in horror, yelling for the SUV's to stop hurting him, but they did not. Finally, when the guards and the police pushed the SUV's out of the way, which took some effort, not one bit of the BMW was left except a miniscule drop of blood.

"There is a revolution among us," Big Thing heard Doc Hudson say behind him; he seemed to be talking to the guard. "There will be much bloodshed between the two races; I can sense it. And it all started with one SUV." Big Thing gulped as he was taken to the police car and was escorted to Florence, Colorado.


	14. In The Big House

Chapter 14 –

**Chapter 14 – In The Big House**

Big Thing was escorted into the jailhouse by a police officer. He was checked into the prison at the front desk, and then taken to another room. In that room, all different machines and tools were scattered everywhere, which made Big Thing nervous. Suddenly, the door to the room opened behind him and an old Ford came towards him.

"Hello there, Mr. Jonnaha. What a pleasure it is to have you in my prison. I am the warden here." The warden paused. "Now, to tell you why you are here in this room. You see, in my prison, I get a lot of tuners like you. And when this prison first opened, I let them keep their paintjobs and accessories, but it all became too big of a mess for me. So I will ask you now to let these cars here strip you of your paint job and any tuning parts. You can keep the earrings already in your mirrors but you must take off the ones on your mouth and eyebrow." As the warden was saying this, the cars around him began to remove his spoiler, pull off his earrings, and remove his flame paintjob. "Oh, and the bandana, you can keep that too," the warden added. Big Thing whimpered as he saw all the cars remove his tuning that Ramone had put so much effort into.

As Big Thing saw them rip him of tuner ship, he saw one car drag over what seemed to be a roof rack. Confused, Big Thing yelled at the warden, asking why he was forced to wear a roof rack. While the roof rack was behind attached to his roof, the warden explained how every SUV had to wear one; it was kind of like their uniform for the prison. Big Thing snorted as he felt himself being tagged like an animal.

After Big Thing was stripped, he was lead into the heart of the prison where all the inmates were kept. As Big Thing passed by the cells, the cars within watched him from the darkness with their Cheshire cat like eyes. Finally, the guard stopped Big Thing and opened up his cell, threw him into it, and locked the door. He put his tires on the bars, trying to bring them down, but he could not. He sat helplessly in the cell, looking out between the bars.

"You're not gonna get out that way. In fact, you can't get out anyway, there is no way out," Big Thing heard from the cell next to him.

"Yeah, and who's to know?" Big Thing snorted.

"I've been here for two years, I should know enough. More than a newbie would," the car in the next cell replied.

"Yeah…"Big Thing acknowledged.

"Well, what are you in for, newbie?" the car asked.

"Mass murder, and you?" Big Thing replied.

"Robbing a bank, and trying to escape prison three times. They sent me here cause they know I wouldn't be able to get out. And besides, I've only got two years in here and I'm out. How long is your sentence?"

"Life."

"Aw, sorry to hear that. Say, what's your name, newbie?"

"Big Thing…"

"Big Thing? Big Thing! Is that really you, man?" Big Thing eyes widened.

"Who are you?" Big Thing asked, a little scared.

"It's me, Rick, remember? You were at the same orphanage as me and I helped you get outta there." Big Thing did remember. Rick was a blue 2004 Nissan Titan who was Big Thing's only friend at the orphanage he lived in before he took life to the streets. Rick was the truck who helped him escape without him getting caught.

"Well, hey Rick. I guess were both in the big house together now," Big Thing sighed.

"Yeah," Rick said quietly.

When lunchtime came around, all the prisoners were escorted out of their cells and to the lunchroom, where they grabbed their lunches and parked. When Big Thing was parking, he noticed that even in prison the gas guzzlers and fuel efficients hated each other and were separate from each other. Once lunch was over and when Big Thing was dragged back to his cell, one guard told him he had a visitor and lead Big Thing towards the front of the prison.

When Big Thing parked himself at the visitor's station, he noticed that his visitors were the tuners. They were all there, except Boost that was. Big Thing started to get nervous as he started talking to his friends. They just casually talked for a bit, and finally Wingo had to bring up the news. Boost was O.K, but had barely survived enough as it was. He was leaving the hospital in about three more weeks after being in intensive care. Big Thing apologized to his friends and they accepted his apology, knowing that they all had suffered that day.

A few more visitors came and visited Big Thing in the following weeks. Flo and Ramone came once every week, and some of the other Radiator Springs residents. Yet, one day, Big Thing got a new visitor.

"Johnnaha, you've got a visitor," a guard called, coming over to him. "You're staying in your cell, at least look presentable." Big Thing was in the back of his cell, sitting in the darkness. He saw his visitor come to the front of cell, and he was surprised to see who it was.

It was Bill, the Toyota Tacoma from the SUV massacre and at the courthouse; the one who supported Big Thing during his time of crisis.

"Hey, what's goin' on?" Bill asked. Big Thing did not reply. "I asked, what's up?" he asked again, but Big Thing refused to answer. Instead, he got weird noises from the SUV. "What's wrong with him?" Bill turned towards Rick.

"The guy in the next cell next to me for some reason has gotten his tire on some whiskey for the past couple of weeks. He offered Big Thing some, and he hasn't gotten off it since," Rick replied.

"Whiskey?! He's only sixteen and you are letting him drink hard liquor?" Bill asked angrily.

"Hey, this is prison. Let him do what he wants," Rick shot back. Bill frantically turned back to Big Thing's cell.

"Come on, I want to talk to you!" Bill yelled into the cell, hoping to get Big Thing's attention. The SUV finally came from out of the darkness of the cell towards Bill. Big Thing was completely drunk: he was wobbling on his tires, one of his pupils was dilated, and his breathing was very irregular.

"Wath isth ith?" Big Thing yelled out, his speak extremely slurred.

"Well…" Bill started. " I was going to tell you that I want to help you get out of prison."

"Get him out of prison?! He has a life sentence, you can't get anyone out who has a life sentence!" Rick snorted.

"I'll find a way then!" Bill yelled back. "This guy saved my life, and I owe him one." He paused. " Anyway, Big Thing. I was going to…" Bill was quickly interrupted.

"Ith donth neth yahth helpth, bathstard," Big Thing slurred while catching himself from falling over by leaning up against one of the bars in the cell. In one tire he was holding a bottle of whiskey. Bill started to get nervous when he looked at it.

"No…but…" Bill was quickly interrupted again.

"NOTH ITH DONTH NETH YOTH HELTH GETH THETH FUCTH AWATH! ITH DOTH NEETH SOMTH DAMTH TOYYOTAATHS HELTH!!" In an outburst of rage, Big Thing took the whiskey bottle he had in his left tire and he threw it at Bill. Bill quickly ducked and avoided its coming, and it instead hit the wall. Bill was shocked and utterly terrified.

"God dammit!" yelled Bill. He looked at Big Thing, who was still barely standing in his cell. Yet, within an instant, the SUV collapsed to the ground and was out cold. In response Bill approached the cell.

Big Thing was sprawled out in the cell, his eyes closed and his mouth open with drool seeping from the sides. Bill saw a pile of whiskey bottles in the corner and in anger turned towards Rick.

"Are you trying to kill him?!" Bill yelled. "If you keep letting him drink like this he's going to kill himself! Why is he doing this to himself?!"

"No, I'm not trying to kill him. He wants the liquor and I just hand it to him. He's been very depressed lately and he drinks about four bottles a day…" Rick was interrupted.

"FOUR A DAY?? You gotta stop letting him drink, you gotta. I can get him out of here…" Bill caught his breath. "Please, just stop giving them to him, please. He'll be better if he doesn't have them," Bill begged to Rick.

"Boy…" a guard from behind Bill called out. Bill turned towards him. "You're visiting hour is up, let's go," he acknowledged. Bill drove over to the guard and looked at Big Thing and Rick's cell before leaving. He gave Rick an evil glare and with an instant Bill was gone.


	15. The Long Horns

Chapter 15 – The Long Horns

Chapter 15 – The Long Horns

Big Thing woke up and found himself in a different place. He was not in his cell, or in the jailhouse even, but in a golden wheat field where the hills gently rolled on for miles with no end in sight.

"Where am I?" Big Thing asked himself as he looked around, confused. Did they set him free from jail and place him in this beautiful wheat field? That couldn't be possible; you don't just set cars with a life sentence free. And what would be the purpose of placing him in the middle of nowhere?

Big Thing decided it might be best to look around. He started to drive around, seeing where the field could possibly lead to. He drove on forever over the rolling hills, but he found no end in sight. Panicking, he picked up his pace and looked around frantically.

As he continued to drive on, he could not find anyone or anything; it was just miles and miles of wheat field. "Where does this thing end?!" Big Thing yelled to himself. Maybe they left him out here to die, but he couldn't tell. It all seemed so strange…but so real…

In the distance, Big Thing thought he saw something on top of one of the rolling hills. Excited to finally find something, he quickly darted over to the mere shadows that were standing off in the distance, which seemed to be watching his coming.

As Big Thing approached the shadows, they started to become oddly familiar. When he finally approached them, he stopped and gazed in awe and utter shock.

"Am I seein' things?" he asked himself under his breath. This had to have been a dream, but it felt so real…

"Mom, dad?"

"Arlington," Joe and Maddie acknowledged. Big Thing immediately broke down crying, drove up to his parents and rubbed hoods with them. They did the same and the three of them stood close together, not saying anything for a while.

"I can' believe it's you," Big Thing whispered to them through tears. "Yall's O.K" Suddenly, his parents pulled away from him. Big Thing was confused.

"I hope were not givin' the wrong impression, Arlington, but were still dead…" Maddie replied, her voice trailing off.

"We were sent here tah say a final good-bye, son," Joe told him. "They let us come back to see yah one more time."

"Who are They? Where are we?" Big Thing asked, still confused.

"We can' tell," Maddie explained. "Were not allowed tah." For a moment, the three Chevrolets stood silently. They looked at each other as a slight breeze blew, which gently moved the wheat around them.

Joe finally ended up breaking the silence. "Well, son. We just wanna tell you…"

"That no matter what, we will always still care about yall and love yall, yah hear?" Maddie interrupted. "I remember when yah were just a baby on the ranch. Yall's would play n' the grass and yah father used tah take yall out when he wen' tah herd in all them tractors, and yall's even rode on one once, even though I didn' really approve of it."

"I rode a tractor?" Big Thing asked quizzically.

"Yep, I let yah ride them tractors when yah was younger," Joe laughed, but everything fell silent again. Joe sighed.

"Arlington, we have somethin' tah tell yah…"Mattie whispered. Big Thing raised an eyebrow.

"Yall's already know it killed us tah leave yah on them streets in Boston, but we neva told yah about this." Mattie paused. "Yah see, when we moved back tah Texas we were kinda lonely, we made a bit of money, and we wanted tah have a kid again…not 'cause we wanted tah replace yah, Hun. We knew we could never come back tah yah, and maybe we could try tah raise a child again, but do it right." Maddie's eyes started to get teary. "I got pregnant, and Joe and I were excited tah have another baby, and maybe hoping it could bring yah back home tah us when it was old enough, but…" she drifted off, and looked at the wheat that was under her tires. "When the baby was born…it was dead."

There was silence again.

"But how?" Big Thing finally asked.

"We don' know, the doctors don't know; it just died. It looked just like yah, Arlington, it was a boy, but it was red." Maddie paused. "After that, we neva tried again. We just assumed we were neva meant to have children, and left it at that."

"Is there anything else yall's need to tell me?" Big Thing asked, his eyes glazed over. Maybe after all he had been in a way fortunate; he wasn't dead.

"There's plenty to tell, but we can' tell yah everything. Yah know a lot about us, and we know a lot about yah, it was just that one thing we forgot tah tell yah, that we thought was important," Joe added. The three stood in silence again.

"It's almost time tah go, Joe," Maddie whispered as a slight breeze blew through the wheat field again. Joe nodded.

"Boy, before we go, I gotta give yah something." Joe took the long horns off his hood, drove towards Big Thing, and placed them in front of his son.

"Yall's givin' me yah long horns?" Big Thing asked. "But dad, I can' take these, they're yours."

"Wha's a car like me gonna do with em' anyhow? They're yall's now, take care of em', boy," Joe said and smiled.

"But I…" Big Thing looked at them, with tears welling up in his eyes. "…I can' accept these."

"Please son, do. I'm giving 'em to you, please take good care of 'em for me." Joe paused and looked at Maddie.

"Promise yah do us one thing. Be better than us; make a better life for yahself than we did. Don't make the mistakes we have and try yah best in everything yah do. Never give up. Yah can become someone great, Arlington."

"But I'm in jail! I've already ruined mah life," Big Thing sobbed.

"Yah never know, things could change for yah, son. But please, keep our promise in mind, and no matter what, Arlington, we will always love yah."

"I'm gonna miss you." Big Thing broke down and cried again, with tears rolling down his sides. He came close to his parents and they huddled together for the last time, and before Big Thing knew it, they were gone. He was all alone in the wheat field again; it just him and the long horns.

Big Thing felt himself lying on the cold floor. His body ached and he felt an extreme hangover come over him, and he felt like puking. He slowly stood up on his tires, groaning in pain as he slowly drove over to the toilet, breathing irregularly with tears still rolling down his sides.

"Hey! You're up now, Big Thing?" It was Rick.

"Yeah, but I'd rather not be," Big Thing said through his irregular breaths and sobs.

"Talk about that Bill kid, boy, what a sucker," Rick laughed.

"Wha'?" Big Thing asked, not hearing him. His hangover was getting worse.

"Get over here and I'll tell you!" Rick yelled now. Big Thing slowly trudged from the toilet towards the front of his cell. On the way, however, he felt something, an object, in front of his tires. He was able to pick it up and bring it towards the light. He gasped at what he saw.

"Come on man. What's taking you so long to drive from the front to the back of your cell? Are you in that much of a hole?" Rick laughed. Big Thing did not reply. "Yah still there, man?"

"I can't believe this," Big Thing said in awe.

"Can't believe what? You're confusing the hell outta me, man!" Rick muttered.

"It wasn't a dream…" Big Thing said softly to himself. For in his tires, he held his father's long horns.


	16. Shir

Chapter 16 –

Chapter 16 – Shir

The long horns did not remain in Big Thing's possession for long. When a guard was driving past his cell, he quickly seized the horns from the SUV, fearing they were a danger to him and prison security. Big Thing yelled and screamed in a desperate attempt to get them back, but the guard had swiftly taken them away.

A few weeks later, Big Thing and Rick were hanging out in the prison yard. Rick was smoking a cigarette and Big Thing was staring out into space. Things had not gotten for the two gas-guzzlers, since they still faced discrimination within the prison bars. Big Thing was also having some issues as well. For the past couple of days he had been desiring one thing, girls. Yet, there were none at the prison.

"Why ain't there girls here, Rick? Why ain't there girls?" Big Thing asked Rick desperately.

"Cause girls are smart and don't do stupid crap like us men," Rick snorted. "And besides, I don't think there's one girl out there that could ever come here…" Rick paused as he caught a glimpse of someone entering the prison grounds from the jailhouse.

"Is that what I think it is?" Rick asked himself, staring.

"What?" Big Thing asked, staring in Rick's direction. What Big Thing saw made him stare in awe. It was a beautiful, slim, and modded Cadillac XLR, who was entering the prison yard. She had beautiful blue eyes and a silver body that glowed in the afternoon sun. She had a slim form and her eyelashes beat smoothly as she looked around at her surroundings.

"Good God! A Caddy!" Big Thing whispered to himself as he began to sweat all over. His eyes remained locked on her, even as she was passing by him. As Big Thing stared, little did he realize that his sexual desires started to get out of control. Suddenly, Rick blurted something out that completely humiliated the SUV.

"Hey everyone! Look at Big Thing's balls!" Rick laughed insanely, along with the other prison mates. Little did Big Thing know that his penis was sticking out, all the way. Big Thing tried to tuck it back in but it was too late, the Caddy was staring right at him. She looked far from impressed and she slowly turned away from Big Thing and continued driving through the prison yard.

"Rick! What was that for?" Big Thing yelled at him. "And…and why yah lookin' down there to begin with?"

"You were standing in my goddamn way…I wanted to see her too, yah know," Rick replied, still giggling. "And besides, I had to point it out, it was TOO funny."

"Well, yah just humiliated me, yah know that?" Big Thing snorted, staring after the Caddy. "Damn she's something, ain't she? Hmmm…I wonder what she's here for?"

It was nighttime. The warden had decided to provide the inmates with some entertainment, which would consist of a group of inmates coming together and playing some music. The whole prison was excited, since there had never been a show like this before, and there would be a surprise too.

The inmates were rushed into the large cafeteria. Big Thing and Rick were right in the middle of the crowd, anxious to see the show. Rick was jumping up and down, wondering what the surprise would be. Big Thing stood and said nothing, since he was still embarrassed by what happened earlier that day. Suddenly, the whole cafeteria became silent as the lights dimmed, and a group of inmates entered into the front of the room.

The inmates were given some instruments: those consisting of drums, a guitar, and a bass. Then, they began to play. The whole cafeteria started jumping to the music as they played song after song, well into the night.

The band's last song was "Dumb Love" by Stone Temple Pilots. As they began to play, a car in what seemed a Las Vegas showgirl costume pranced in front of the band. It was the Caddy. As she started to dance to the music, the inmates started jumping up and down, screaming with desire for the sexy showgirl.

Big Thing watched the Caddy's body move around, observing her curves. He started to get excited about her again and he started to head towards the front of the cafeteria. Now that Big Thing was only a few tire lengths from the band, he was even closer to her. He wanted to jump right next to her to be with her, but the guards around him had their guns on them, and Big Thing did not want to mess with them. He decided he would meet up with her after the show.

After the show, Big Thing was able to slip past the guards and get into the kitchen, where he saw the Caddy disappear into. When he entered the kitchen, he was surprised that no one was in there, besides the Caddy, that was. She was removing some of her costume in front of a mirror at the other end of the room.

"Hey," Big Thing called out to her. The Caddy turned herself around to look at him.

"Say, aren't you the guy from the prison yard, with the, you know," the Caddy said slyly.

"Um, yes. Yes, it was me," Big Thing said, blushing.

"Well, you're some guy, aren't you?" the Caddy smiled as she approached Big Thing. "My name's Shir."

"Shir? That's a unique name," Big Thing noted.

"And yours isn't?" Shir laughed.

"How do you know my name?"

"The guards told me to look out for a big, green Chevy Tahoe named 'Big Thing' whose supposedly dangerous. I'd be guessing that's you."

"Yeah, I guess. Say, what are you in for? I've just been wondering and…" Big Thing stopped in mid-sentence, thinking about what he was saying.

"What am I in for?" Shir replied. "Well, it's quite simple. Yah see, I was a showgirl before coming here. My parents forced me into the business at a young age; I never had a desire for it myself. So, I went around Vegas, being in all those shows and all, showing off to guys and having sex with 'em every night. But my parents, pfft, they didn't care. They were makin' good money offa me." She paused, and looked deep into Big Thing's eyes.

"But, I was never like any of the showgirls. They were preppy, and they always did as they were told. They were 'good' girls. I wasn't. I was opposite of them. I didn't want to be equal with them when it came to looks and shows. No. I wanted to be BETTER than them. But there was this one girl, just one girl who thought she could be better than me. Ha! So she thought. One night after a show I went into her dressing room and I took her by surprise. I stabbed her. I stabbed her good, about 15 times in fact. Sadly, they were able to prove I did it. So, here I' am," Shir finished with a wicked smile.

"Wow. That's somethin'," Big Thing said.

"But nothing like you're story, I assume."

"I'd rather not talk about that story if yah don't mind," Big Thing muttered as he looked at the ground.

"I don't mind, and say, what did you come in here for?" Shir asked as a spark of curiosity appeared on her. Big Thing shrugged as he rubbed his tire against the ground. Suddenly, Shir laughed.

"Oh, I know! I'm up for it."

"Wha, what? Yah are?" Big Thing asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Of course, there's no one here. I've got you all to myself," Shir giggled as she got even closer to the SUV. "I'd like to try a big, bad boy out like you." As she carefully laid herself on the ground, Big Thing smiled and he put his massive body over hers. As they started to get into it, Big Thing realized that this night would be like no other, and Shir would be like no girl he had ever met before.


End file.
